Dragon ball Muyo Z
by Stuff3
Summary: After the defeat of Majin Buu and the departure of the royal family life seemed as if it would go back to normal. As normal as it could be until these 2 groups meet up which will lead them on their next adventure
1. No need for a confrontation

South city, 6 months after the defeat of Majin Buu.

A man in an orange karate gi walks down the street following a woman with black hair. He takes small steps as his view is obstructed by the many bags he is carrying for her and he quickly falls behind.

"Uh Chi Chi, do you think we can take a break?" Goku's voice asked from behind the bags. His wife stopped and looked back to him.

"No Goku we have a lot of things to get today. New shoes for Goten, a nice suite for Gohan, maybe something for you and me if we get the time"

"Oh that's great because I'd really love some food right now!" Goku let out hopefully.

"Oh Goku your always hungry, now come on" she said turning to walk down the street. Goku followed her to the best of his ability but again was falling behind.

"Hey Chi Chi what do we need all this stuff for anyway?"

"I already told you Goku, Bulma's throwing a party for the defeat of Majin Buu and I want our boys to look nice when they go over"

"Oh yeah now I remember..hey how come Gohan can't help you with this?"

"Because Gohan is out on a date with Videl" Chi Chi sighed "Ah my little man all grown up"

Goku's stomach then grumbled and he let out a childish chuckle "Hey Chi Chi my stomach wants to know if we can stop for food, I know this really great place-"

"GOKU WE ARE NOT STOPPING FOR FOOD!" Chi Chi roared at him and he and everyone else on the street cowered behind the shopping bags.

**Masaki residence**

Ryoko was lying on the beams near the ceiling; a bottle of alcohol in her right hand. She brought the bottle to her lips and would have drunk its contents but she tasted nothing.

"Huh? Empty" she said examining the bottle "Well time for more" she said phasing from her pedestal and into the kitchen opening the fridge, but upon inspecting it she did not find what she was looking for. "Hey sasami, where's the sake?" she called to the little girl who was pre occupied with cooking lunch.

"You drank all of it, there's none left. If you want any more you're gonna have to go get it yourself". Ryoko let out a defeated sigh as she now had to do something and even though it would benefit her she was far too lazy to go out by herself.

Returning to the beam she then wondered what would happen if she went out alone. Then she started thinking about why she would go alone. Then she wondered who would go with her, of which there was only one she would allow. "If only there was some way to make him mine" she pondered aloud. Then she got an idea "Oh mother dear" she sang aloud as she phased down to the closet door and opened it. She walked into the door and into the large lab "Hey. Hello" she called out as her voice echoed "Washu!" All she could hear was her echo and nothing else.

"What is it dear" a voice said next to her and it shocked her to the core. She turned over to see the small red head giggling next to her

"Oh hey, I was just wondering" Ryoko said casually "What kinda machines you got down here?"

Washu raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Yeah you know, one's that'll do anything and everything"

"Well I can do all that" Washu laughed cockily "But if you're talking about my inventions then look no further" she snapped her fingers as a small sphere appeared next to them "Behold" he said dramatically "This little thing here has the power to alter, travel and transport you to any dimension. I'm at a loss for a name but I'm sure it'll come to me" she smiled

"Well…can I try it" Ryoko said prying at it.

"Absolutly not!" Washu tugged it away "It must be handled by the right set if hands….not yours" she snapped and Ryoko grimaced at her mother. Then snapping her fingers the sphere went away "Why don't you go get more sake, it's what your attention span wanted 5 minuets ago" Washu said as she walked off.

Snarling Ryoko walked out of the closet and slammed the door. She decided to go get some sake now to calm her nerves; She snapped her body left and into Mioshi.

"Ah watch it" she grunted

"Oh sorry Ryoko I didn't see you there..oh actually Ayeka was looking for you"

"Oh brother"

"Yeah she said you have to go and do the laundry, it's your turn today". Now she was in a rut but she could easily maneuver her way out of it.

"It's my turn to do it certainly not" she protested trying to sound convincing "It's your turn"

"What really?" Mioshi let out stunned by the revelation

"Absolutely, in fact I'm gonna have to charge you for forgetting your duties, cough up whatever you got" Ryoko said holding out her right hand. Mioshi gave her all her money, which was more than she actually would need, then she apologized and ran to the laundry room leaving Ryoko with a grin on her face.

"Alright money, money, money" she said triumphantly "Now only one more thing, if anyone thinks I'm going alone they're wrong" she let out a maniacal laugh as she phased out of the house and into the sky.

"Now where is he?" she questioned looking around in the sky "Ah-ha!" she let out as she noticed a boy working in the fields. She teleported down behind him and grabbed a hold of him. "Hello". The boy cried out in sudden fear and shook himself loose.

"Oh it's just you Ryoko. You scared me"

"Of course it is, who else would it be" Ryoko said playfully as she floated in the air in front of him. "So anyway Tenchi I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with me" she said grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Town..eh..no I have work to do" he said sheepishly

"Aw come on, work can wait" she said now tugging on his arm.

"Unhand him at once!" a pious voice let out. They both turned to see Ayeka running towards them; Ryoko took this as a que to hide behind Tenchi. "Enough of your games Ryoko, leave him alone!" she demanded

"Well what are you doing here princess, last I checked it was your turn to do laundry"

"That trick will not work on me. Now unhand him this instant and attend to your duties like everyone else"

"Boy you just love to hear yourself talk, don't you. As you can see Tenchi and I are fine so you can just shoo off" Ryoko said waving her hand.

"Ah what a cheap lie, how anyone can stand your company is beyond me" Ayeka scoffed.

"Oh you just don't know how deeply Tenchi and I are involved with each other. Go on Tenchi I tell her how much we care for each other and how we make love every night" she said squeezing him and rubbing their faces together.

"Enough!" Ayeka exclaimed and charged them. Ryoko let go of Tenchi and flew into the air laughing.

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone" she said blowing a kiss and flying off leaving them. She flew over the fields but swooped down to pick up a small animal, holding it by its ears. "Like I said I'm not going alone" she said to Ryo-ohki would meowed in protest "Plus I've got an idea to get everything I want" she smirked.

She landed on the ground in the forest around the shrine. She then along with Ryo ohki phased into the ground. When she reappeared again she was in Washu's lab.

"Meow" Ryo ohki let out

"Shh" Ryoko snapped as she covered her mouth. Silently she crept around the lab in hoped of not aggravating its owner. She was looking for a certain prize and then she found it. Connected to a bunch of wires was the sphere that would allow her to cross dimension. Taking it in her hands she held it close to her face.

"Alright dimension thingy" she paused "Take me to a universe where I can be with Tenchi" the sphere was not reactive "hey you hear me?!" she snapped at it but it did not respond "Ah piece of junk!" she yelled as she threw it to the ground and it let out a bright light "Huh?" she let out confused. Then before she knew it a bright light consumed her and Ryo ohki.

When the two of them opened their eyes they were not in Washu's lab at all, but in fact a city. Looking around she could' tell where they were but when she saw a sign that read "South City" she realized this was not a city she heard of at all. Then it hit her. "It worked!" she cried at the cabbit which fell off her shoulder "It worked! It worked!" she started happily dancing which seemed to put off the people on the street "Now this calls for some celebrating" she grinned.

She looked around with Ryo ohki on her shoulder for a place to go. Her eyes locked onto a bright sign saying "Bar" and "Open". "Alright" she let out as she walked into the bar. A man in orange holding onto numerous shopping bags passed the establishment she just entered. She went up to the bar and ordered 2 drinks for herself and Ryo ohki. The small animal protested at first but eventually gave in and seemed happy with the results. Time did pass and the longer it went on the more drinks they consumed. Eventually Ryoko decided it was time for them to leave and stumbled her way to the exit. She walked out and onto the street but instantly lost her balance and her face smashed into the concrete.

"Ow.." she let out "Well I can't get home like this..it's up to you Ryho-ohki". Then she picked her up and launched her into the air causing her to transform into a spaceship. Ryoko phased into the ship and into her seat "Alright girl take us home!" she slurred as the also drunken ship took off over the city almost knocking any building or highway in its path down. Due to Ryo ohki being intoxicated she had problems trouble deciding where to go or how far a building was to them.

Goku heard cries of terror around him. He turned around to see people gazing up at a spaceship just above the city. The ship took off passing over them almost knocking into a large building and people began running in fear.

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed. He dropped the bags to the ground and put teo fingers on his forehead "Sorry Chi Chi" he said before teleporting into the sky must to his wife's protest. He teleported into the sky and stayed there as the ship approached him. He raised his right hand "Please stop this! You're putting too many people in danger! If you don't stop this I'll be forced to-" Goku stopped as the ship flew right passed him. All he could do was blink in surprise. He turned around to see the ship clumsily make its way around in the sky almost colliding with two building in its way. "NO!" Goku shouted and teleported himself in front of the ship again. The ship was coming towards him and he winded his right leg back. "Enough!" he screamed hitting the ship sending it spiraling back.

Ryoko was tossed around in her own ship. She pushed herself up off the floor grunting "Hey what was that?!" she called out. An image was shown to her of a man in an orange karate gi and black hair starring her down in the sky. "Oh so we have a tough guy eh? Well we'll see how long you last, Fire!" Ryo ohki shot its giant lasers at the man in the sky. The man did not move and soon enough he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ryoko let out a hardy laugh as she rolled around the cockpit in her chair. "Hahaha that's what you get for messing with the great Space Pirate Ryoko! Hahaha huh?!" she continued to laugh but stopped as she looked at her monitor. The smoke was clearing and a silhouette of a man was there. Then the smoke disappeared and the man was still there but something was different about him, he changed. He had golden hair that was spiked upwards and blue eyes. He was unharmed by the blast and starred down her ship. "Alright you wanna keep going prepare to die!" Ryoko let out as the ship charged towards the man.

Goku had changed into his super sayain form. He starred down the ship which was heading straight for him but he stood his ground. He arched his body down and put his hands together moving his arms across his torso to get ready for his signature attack.

"Ka" the ship was getting closer "meh" the ship was coming straight at him "ha" he still did not budge" meh" the ship was a few feet away and ready to collide with him "ha!" he pushed his hands forward as blue energy engulfed the ship. Goku saw an explosion and knew it was over. He changed back to normal and took a deep breathe. "Whoo it's over" he said to himself "huh?" he said looking up to where the ship was. He saw two silhouettes falling down to the city. Goku dashed for the them and caught them midair as they laid out over both his arms, and then he got a better look at them. One appeared to be a young woman with spiky blight blue hair, and a multicolored wardrobe of green, white and orange. The other small creature with big ears that he's never encountered before. Goku looked down at them and could tell they were still alive but unconscious. He then decided to do the only thing he could think of. He looked down to the city below and he saw his wife. "Sorry Chi Chi but I gotta go" he apologized before he flew off.

Goku flew off into the sky until he reached his destination, the lookout. He landed on top in-between the trees at the entrance holding the woman across his arms. He was greeted by Piccolo.

"Goku what's going on? Who is this woman?" he asked walking up to his friend.

"I don't really know" Goku answered "I was in the city and suddenly this giant spaceship appeared out of nowhere. I destroyed it and she was what I found. I don't know if she was behind it or she was being held prisoner but I do want to get to the bottom of it"

"We may have a problem on our hands" Piccolo took a deep breathe "Alright what do you want to do about it?"

"Well I was wondering if I could leave them here"

"What? at the lookout?" Piccolo asked a little shocked he asked

"Please just for a little. I want to go get Vegeta, if we have a problem on our hands he has to know"

Piccolo nodded "Alright Goku"

"Great thank you Piccolo" Goku said handing the woman over. "I won't be long" he said before waving and taking off for West city. Piccolo stood with the woman and the little creature in his arms.

"Goku..what have we gotten ourselves into now?"

Masaki residence

Tenchi walked into the house as everyone was preparing for lunch. Everyone was there except two; Washu who was no doubt in her lab and Ryoko who still hadn't returned.

"Huh Ryoko didn't come back yet?" he asked aloud to anyone who would answer "She went out to get sake a little while ago"

"Oh don't mind her Tenchi she probably got drunk and lost on the way home. Please come sit with me for lunch"

"Alright I can do that" he said before looking down at the other empty plate "First I better go give Washu her food" he said walking off and through the door.

Lookout

Piccolo walked into the temple on the lookout and placed the woman on the bed. He was belittled with questions by and Dende but he had no answers for them. Mr. Popo went straight to cooking food while Piccolo layed the woman and the animal on a bed. Then he leaned against the wall opposite the bed next to the doorframe and kept his eyes on her. He was very tense and skeptical and Dende approached him.

"So do you know anything about her?"

"No. I have no answers for you"

"Not where's she's from or what she's doing"

"I don't know". Then suddenly the animal perched on her stomach stirred. They all turned their attention to it in anticipation. It twitched its ear, then its foot, then it opened it'd eyes and stretched out. It let out a tired "meow" and then it assess it's surroundings with wide eyes. It seemed scarred and alone and it cowered. Piccolo looked on with a stern look while Dende approached it with a smile.

"Hey there, don't be scarred your safe" he said trying to reassure it. The animal became less tense and surveyed them more, it's eyes immediately went to Mr. Popo's cooking as he was cutting up carrots. The animal meowed and jumped off the woman and to his side. It pawed at his feet.

"Huh? Do you want this?" Mr. Popo asked holding up a carrot.

"Meow" was the creature's response with a nod and it was soon given it. It ate it up and soon requested a second which Popo gladly gave to it with a laugh. Dende shared in it too and began to pet the little thing.

"Hey you're not so dangerous" he said lightly stroking it with his finger. Piccolo let out an annoyed huff and left the room. He walked outside in front of the temple and closed his eyes. Then he felt a tug on his cape.

"Huh?" he turned and looked down to see the little thing pulling on his cape with its mouth. "Eh what?" The little animal let go and meowed at him. "No, I don't have any food for you" he said sternly. The little animals eyes filled up with tears and it started to cry making Piccolo more uncomfortable. "Uh no please..don't…"he trailed off kneeling down but still towering over it. He reached out his right hand and with his fingers delicately started petting the little thing. It cheered up and purred as he did it, clearly enjoying the attention. Then with another meow it jumped up onto his shoulder. It let out a yawn and then curled itself up onto his shoulder and started to sleep. Piccolo let out a smile, then he closed his eyes, brought his hands together, brought his feet up so he floated in the air and began meditating with the little creature on his shoulder.


	2. Tensions Rising

Tenchi walked through the seemingly endless interdimesnional room that was Wahu's lab. All the while calling out "little Washu" to get her attention. He eventually found her, she was sitting in a chair in front of a giant computer furiously typing away.

"Uh little Washu" he said to get her attention.

"I've got no time for any of you people" she said turning around in her chair "oh Tenchi it's you, here to help with one of my experiments?" she giggled maniacally

"Uh no I just came to give your lunch, I didn't want it to get cold"

"Ah just as good, leave it on the counter" she said turning around to her work. Tenchi nodded and put the tray of food down. Washu was back to work and he was turned to leave but something stopped him

"Um little Washu" he said turning around "could I trouble you for something"

"Not at all dear what is it?" he said turning around to face him again.

"It's just well.."he said running the back of his head "Ryoko left earlier today and she hasn't come back yet. I was just wondering if you would know if she's alright or not"

"Oh your concerned it's so cute"

"Well if it's not that much trouble could you-"

"Not at all, our minds are linked so what she knows I'll know". Washu then closed her eyes and sat there as if deep in thought. Her face was suddenly twitched as if out of fear or the unknown "Wait..wait"

"What, what it is?"

"Something's wrong. When I feel for Ryoko's presence all I see is black"

"Oh no..could that mean she's-"

"Dead no. Unconscious more likely." Washu paused to ponder. "Ryo ohki is with her too I can feel it. Let's see if I can find out where they are" she said turning back to her computer and typing furiously. "I'm tracing Ryoko's coordinates on the earth, the computer should show us an image riiight now!" she said as a black screen appeared shocking both of them.

"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked

"Strange, it seems like she's not on earth.. or this universe for that matter"

"Huh?" Washu then snapped her fingers and a small sphere appeared next to her and she plugged it into the computer.

"Let's try now" Washu said as she rapidly typed in coordinated on her computer. Then an image appeared. It showed a temple in the sky, with a garden and trees in a row surrounded by white tiles.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Tenchi commented.

"But why would Ryoko be there?" Washu pondered "That's not a place her, I or you know of"

"You don't think it's something bad do you?"

"I'm not sure…" Washu said before typing again on her keyboard "I'll start up the portal to take us there, but it'll be a while until its ready" she said as cracks and zaps came from the portal to her left. She turned back to him. "I don't know who or what we'll encounter on the other side so get the girls ready"

"Right" he nodded "and I'll bring the lighthawk sword"

"Good idea" she said before turning back to her computer to prepare. Tenchi turned around to leave

"I just hope it'll be enough" he thought to himself.

Piccolo was meditating, floating in the air above the floor on the lookout outside of the temple. The small creature was resting on his shoulder. Then he opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. In the distance he saw two figures approaching the lookout. One was Goku leading the way and the other was Vegeta following close behind him in his blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white boots and gloves. Piccolo lowered his feet and stood up tall as the two sayain warriors landed before him.

"Goku your back" Piccolo stated "Vegeta" he said acknowledging the prince.

"Yeah thanks for waiting Piccolo" Goku thanked him

"Alright then Kakarot let's see your dangerous foe. You took me away from my training so this better be good" Vegeta said annoyed he was interrupted but intrigued that he was there.

"Hey looks like one of em's up" Goku said walking up and pointing at Piccolo's shoulder.

"Yeah" Piccolo smiled "This one woke up shortly after you left" he said running his finger along its head. It then woke up and looked around at the two newcomers. It jumped down from Piccolo's shoulder and onto the ground and began sniffing Goku's boot. He let out a childish chuckle

"Hehehe cute little thing" he said before kneeling down to pet it with its fingers. Vegeta was much less impressed.

"Ah is this a joke?" he grimaced "You brought me all the way out of here for this? Your deranged Kakarot". Then the little creature looked up at them and suddenly changed. It used to be a small little furry creature with long ears, now it took the form of a small child.

"Meow" it let out happily as the three men starred on. Goku giggled, Piccolo gasped and even Vegeta was a little surprised. It let out a smile and started performing a little ritual, most likely to show off and make friends considering everyone else who's seen it seemed to enjoy it. It consisted of pounding its little fists together and letting out a meow in a rhythmic pattern. It eventually finished and waited happily for a critique.

"Wow that was a cute trick, could you do it again?" Goku said easily amused by it. The small child turned to Vegeta clearly wanting a critique. She saw only his back as he stood away from them with his arms crossed. Feeling he was being watched he turned his head slightly to see the child staring at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly. The small child clearly disappointed he didn't like the trick and being frightened of him in general started to cry.

"Hey there don't cry" Goku said patting the child on the head with a reassuring smile "It's alright; I liked your trick a lot!" The small child face lit up with a happy smile and Goku let out a laugh. "See that's better, hey Vegeta come say hello" Goku said turning around to speak to Vegeta's back. Vegeta would ignore him as long as he could but Goku kept on talking.

"No!" Ayeka protested slamming her hands on the table and getting up.

"Ms. Ayeka please" Tenchi insisted.

"No I will not do it. That woman has gotten us into enough trouble already. She got herself into this mess, let her get herself out". Ayeka was protesting the mission to go save Ryoko even though Tenchi and the rest of the house was for it.

"Ayeka please" Tenchi said with his arms up "She needs our help and she's trapped all alone in another world"

"Yeah and if you were in her position I bet she would go to help you" her little sister pointed out.

"She certainly would not!" Ayeka snapped. Tenchi walked up to Ayeka and looked her in the eye.

"Please Ayeka. Were all asking for your help on this one". Ayeka looked into his eyes for some time, then she closed her own and took a deep breathe.

"Alright Tenchi, what do you have in mind?"

"Great you're coming with us! Washu has all the details we should go to her" he said pointing to the door that led to her lab. Tenchi walked in with the three other girls behind him and they found Washu typing at her computer. The portal next to her had made more progress since he left. There were still cracking and zapping sounds, but a purple ball was centered between the two beams. It would eventually grow into a portal they could all walk through.

"How's it coming?" he asked her.

"It's coming alright, coming just fine" she said turning to view her creation. "As for the other side I can't say" she said as they all starred at the ever growing portal.


	3. No need for backstory

Ryoko groaned and weakly opened her eyes. She felt a little woozy but that didn't explain the change in scenery. This was no place she'd been before or even heard of for that matter. She sat up on the bed she was placed on and shook her head from side to side to wake herself up, but when she was done the room hadn't changed at all. She couldn't remember what happened or how she got there either. She looked around to the room some more to try and understand what was going on. There was a pudgy man with black skin who turned around to see her.

"Ah good your up, would you care for some food?" he asked politely. Ryoko however felt too alienated to deal with any of that.

"Hey who are you and what am I doing here!" she growled as she stood up.

"Please calm down" he said a little startled. Ryoko feeling threatened by everything around her did the thing she was best at; fighting her way out. She charged the little man and punched him back sending him flying across the room. He would have gone out the door too but someone caught him, a man in orange with black hair.

"It's okay I got you". Mr. Popo thanked him and then attention turned back to Ryoko. "Oh your up" the man said casually. Then two other's frantically entered the room, one short in blue, another tall and green. Ryoko gazed at the man in orange; he seemed familiar for some reason.

"Hey I remember now!" she said getting her memories back "You're the one who attacked me!"

"Attack you?" he seemed confused "you started it" the man in orange responded childishly

"Pass the blame all you want but there's no way you'll get the better of me this time" she said charging up energy blasts into her hands. Then the shorter man spoke up, his voice was loud and hoarse.

"Alright we've seen her intentions Kakarot, now let me take care of this" he said before charging at her. Ryoko let out a grin and let the energy disappear from her hands. Then as the man was about to hit her she became intangible and he passed right threw her and stumbled to the ground. She let out a laugh at that and sidestepped around the orange man as he came at her.

"hahahah guess you guys should watch your step" she said before turning and walking to the door, but it was blocked by the tall green man.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave" he said with a stern face.

"Oh really that's too bad" Ryoko said crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She seemed to give up and the 2 men behind her got up to corner her. She had nowhere to go. Then she opened her eyes.

"See ya" she said with a grin. Much to the shock of the men in the room she suddenly started to disappear into the floor. First her feet sunk into the tiles, then her legs, torso and soon her head disappeared. The three of them looked around trying to wonder where she went or what happened. "Yoo hoo" they heard and turned their gaze outside. They saw her waving at them from outside in-between the rows of trees. "It's been fun boys but I gotta go" she let out another laugh and turned to leave but something was in her way. It was the man dressed in orange and he looked serious.

"Please" he said "I just want to know a few things. After that you can do whatever you want but first I need answers. What were you doing in south city? What was that ship and why was it attacking the city?"

"Ship attacking the city? Now wait just a second I wasn't attacking anybody, you attacked me!" she said pointing at his face.

"Me attack you?" he sounded confused "I only did it because your ship could have knocked some building over and hurt people" he explained in a voice that sounded innocent or almost clueless to her.

"Oh did I.." she pondered "Oh no" she said embarrassed digging her face in her hands. The other's watched from the doorframe behind her "Now I remember"

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned

Ryoko held her hand over her eyes "I was a little drunk when I was driving that ship, so I might have been a little careless"

"Oh well I guess that explains it" he said although he still sounded confused.

Ryoko sighed "Ahh leave it to me to get lost in another universe"

"Huh?" the three men let out

"Anyway it sounds like no one got hurt" Ryoko said putting her hands back down to her side" Well besides me" she glared at him and he chuckled nervously "So if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way" she said walking past him.

"Wait" he said to her causing her to turn around "There's so much more I wanna know".

"What are we friends now?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Oh come on I bet you have some time to spare" he pleaded. Ryoko saw the childlike look in his eyes and sighed. "Alright" she said turning back to him "what do you wanna know?" she said crossing her arms.

"OH so you are staying great! Well let's get started my names Goku"

"Piccolo" he said joining them. They all turned to the other man who was facing away from them.

"Vegeta" the back of his head said.

"What's yours?" Goku asked curiously.

"Ryoko"

"Ryoko" he nodded "Alright well first off.." he trailed off as they both heard a grumbling sound. "Actually you think we can continue this over lunch" he said laughing a holding his stomach.

Ryoko let out a sigh "Sure why not" she said sounding a little annoyed.

"Alright! Follow me, makes some great food!" he exclaimed as he ran back into the temple. Ryoko followed shortly after and stood in the door frame next to Piccolo. Goku was already sitting at the long table eating a giant chicken leg. Then Vegeta stiffly walked by Ryoko without a word and with his arms crossed. He took a seat at the table across from Goku but a few seats to the left so he wasn't directly in across from him.

"Hey Ryoko, Piccolo come in and have the food it's great!" Goku insisted with food in his mouth. He then let out a laugh.

"I gotta ask you?" Ryoko said with a hand over her mouth getting Piccolo's attention.

"Hm?" Piccolo grunted.

"Has he always been like that?" she asked pointing at Goku.

Piccolo smiled "That's just the way he is"

"Uh-huh and what your other friend there, the little firecracker?" she asked as they looked at Vegeta who sat in the chair with his arms still crossed and a stern look.

"The same" Piccolo responded.

Yeah..and what about you, what's with all the green, you part frog or something?"

"Not at all. I'm a Namekian and this is how we look"

"Namekian huh well that's no race I've ever heard of, guess you guys are rare around here"

"You could say that"

"Hphm well if that's the case you should stay away from my mother if you ever meet her. Don't be fooled by her looks she'll just use those against you" Ryoko said with her eyes closed imagining her.

"Thanks for the heads up" Piccolo smiled.

"Come on guys aren't you gonna eat?" Goku asked a little sad they hadn't joined in yet.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" Ryoko said as she took the seat across from Goku, Vegeta sat two chairs down from her and Piccolo leaned against the wall on her side of the table. Ryoko filled her plate and was about to eat when she glanced over and noticed Vegeta staring off in another direction, a scowl across his face. "You know you shouldn't frown all the time. It's bad for your complexion" she said closing her eyes with a smirk. He scoffed in response "Well don't come crying to me when your face is covered in wrinkles" she responded while Vegeta paid her no mind. Ryoko started digging into some food herself in a manner similar to Goku.

"My gosh Kakarot this woman has worse eating habits than you do" Vegeta spoke up.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to make comments about a woman while she's eating" Ryoko snarled at him.

"Oh yes because you seem so ladylike" he shot back with a grin.

"Hey hey calm down there's no reason to argue" Goku said calming the situation down as the two dropped their glares from one another. Ryoko's went back to her food, Vegeta's to the wall.

"This is stupid Kakarot" he muttered.

"Kakarot?" Ryoko questioned "I thought your name was Goku".

"Oh yeah I guess it can get a little confusing" Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "You see I'm actually a sayain, an alien race that sent me to Earth when I was a baby. My Sayain name is Kakrot but I prefer to go by my Earth name Goku" he smiled "and Vegeta" he said as their eyes turned to him "he's a sayain just like me, but he insists on calling me by my sayain name"

Vegeta closed his eyes "That's not even half of it" he said calmly as he stood up. "The sayains were the greatest warriors the galaxy had ever seen. They were ruthless proud and strong. But then a tyrant named Freiza came along and took control of us. Then propelled by his fear of he wiped out the entire race. Only a handful of us survived. But now there are only two full blooded sayains left, Kakarot and I Vegeta the prince of all sayains"

Ryoko smirked "Well it seems like you left some dynasty, guess you sayains aren't as strong as you think since you were all defeated by one person" she let out a small laugh which enraged Vegeta.

"Shut your mouth! You dare mock my race!" he shouted and got into a fighting stance. "I will not tolerate such disrespect!" he said clenching his fists.

"Vegeta calm down" Goku told him.

"No way Kakarot, this woman dares to mock me and she will pay the price for it!" Ryoko saw the seriousness in his eyes, the anger the hate and the pain. It reminded her of how she was controlled against her will with Kagato. She didn't like Vegeta that much already but she could at least sympathize with that.

"I'm sorry Vegeta" she said plainly "If what I said has brought out this much in you I apologize" she said.

"See Vegeta she said she's sorry now calm down" Goku insisted. Vegeta grunted, let out a deep breath and sat back down, but again was not facing them. It was at this time Ryoko remembered something.

"Actually Goku" Ryoko said getting his attention "You seem to want know more about me but I wanna know one thing from you. What was that transformation you had, the one with the golden hair and blue eyes?"

"Oh that's just my super sayain form" he explained innocently. "It increases my power drastically; in fact there are three forms. There's super sayain one, two, and three. Vegeta can do it too" he said starring at the prince.

"Is that so..well that may be impressive but trust me if I was at full strength you would have had a much tougher time than before" she said winding up her arms.

"hm, giving your performance record I'd say that's pretty big talk" Vegeta commented

"Hey I don't wanna hear another word from you princess" Ryoko snapped and Vegeta grimaced.

"So Ryoko tell us about yourself" Goku asked her.

"Why should I?" she pouted

"Well we've already told you so much about ourselves; I thought maybe you'd like to share something"

"Well your friend Veggie over here isn't helping your cause much, tell me more and then maybe I'll tell you something"

"Well let's see" Goku started "It all happened years ago when my pod-"

"Goku" Piccolo called out getting everyone's attention "Are you sure you want to tell her everything?"

"Sure, I don't see the downsides" he responded innocently. Piccolo nodded and he continued. Goku then told Ryoko of his adventures. From when he was a little boy training under Master Roshi, to meeting Piccolo and Vegeta and all the way up to Majin Buu.

"Well that's some story" Ryoko said "But I don't know how much is true"

"But it is, every word" Goku defended himself.

"Oh relax I'm just teasing anyway I guess I'll get on with my side, anyway it looks like were all misfits on this planet cause I'm not from here either" she said. She then went on telling of her life; how she was controlled by Kagato and was trapped on Earth and the people she lived with in the house and how she was from a different universe all together.

"Actually I had a space ship Ryo ohki"

"Oh yeah sorry I destroyed it" Goku apologized.

"Ah don't worry these things come back" she said waving her hands nonchalantly "Actually did you see a little fur ball rolling around somewhere?" Ryoko asked.

"Well there was a little animal with you, is that your pet?"

"Sort of my sister and my spaceship"

"What?!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief "That little thing is your sister and a spaceship?! Sorry that's a little hard to belief!"

"Well if I had no problem believing you, why should you not trust me" she said a little annoyed with his reaction.

"Well uh…"

"Meow" they all heard. Their attention went to a plate of carrots in which Ryo ohki was sitting and eating.

"Oh so there you are" Goku sat tapping its head. It let out a happy meow and looked from Goku to Ryoko. After letting out another meow it jumped to her shoulder. It continued to let out meows as if speaking to her.

"Ah don't talk to me traitor" Ryoko said. She then went on to tell them more about the house; of her mother and Sasami and was currently talking about Mioshi.

"And then there's Mioshi who.." she trailed off for a moment looking at Goku "Let's just say she's a lot like you"

"Huh whadda mean?" Goku asked although Piccolo and Vegeta understood perfectly.

"Then there's this evil princess named Ayeka. She so pious and stuck up, in fact" she said turning to Vegeta "she reminds me a lot of you".

He scoffed in response. "Don't compare me to anyone you know wench, it barley fitting or flattering"

"Oh really well maybe I'll just keep doing it then, how's that sound Veggie?" she mocked

"Stop calling me that'' he grunted

"Stop calling me Wench"

"Hey wait you said there was a boy who lived in your house, who is he" Goku said not just to end another argument between them but because he really wanted to know.

"Oh of course, that's Tenchi the man I love and loves me back!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "But that evil princess Ayeka wants to steal him away from me. In fact Tenchi's the one who defeated Kagato with the lighthawk wings".

"Wow all these people in a whole different unvisere!" Goku exclaimed "I bet it's full of alot of strong people and good foods" he smiled

"Well then it seems this Tenchi is some mighty warrior" Vegeta chimed in "Well then" he said turning his head to Ryoko "I shall find this boy, challenge him to a fight and grind him into dust" Vegeta said clenching his fists together.

Then Ryoko stood up "Hey listen here I don't care who you are or where you came from, you don't lay a finger on my Tenchi!"

Vegeta stood up as she did and smirked.

"Very Well if you're that eager to die, you can be my warm up"

"Oh yeah" Ryoko said as she got in his face standing over him as he wasn't very tall. He grunted in response and the two charged up energy blasts in their hands while starring each other down only a few inches away.

Suddenly the tension dies down as a bright purple light shined into the room.

"What is that?" Goku asked.

"It's coming from outside" Piccolo stated. The light flashed brightly for a moment then died down. Its purple rays were still visible from outside and the four of them ran out to investigate.

**Note: Thank you for reading please leave comments,reviews or predictions**


	4. First meetings warrant introductions

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Ryoko all ran outside. The light was coming from the left of the temple and they all faced it. It was bright, purple and taking the shape of a circle. The light seemed endless and void of anything until they saw five figures walk through it; one young man and two women and two little girls.

"Alright were here" Tenchi said. They all looked around to survey their surroundings.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Ayeka said turning her heads. Her little sister nodded in approval.

"Hey look!" Tenchi said pointing ahead of them. They all turned their heads' to see what he was pointing at. They all saw Ryoko but she wasn't alone. She was with three other men; one with black hair and a orange karate gi, one shorter than the rest with black spiked up hair and a blue outfit that showed his chest and arms, the final was taller than the rest wearing a cape, turban and large sharp shoulder plates but most noticeable a green complexion and long ears.

The three men starred on at the newcomers with stern, shocked and tense looks. Ryoko caught sight of the group before them and her eyes immediately went to the boy.

"Tenchi" she said with glee and hearts in her eyes.

"Huh?!" the three men around her let out. She then floated passed them and up to the boy.

"So you miss me?" she asked standing before him with her hands on her hips and feet now on the ground.

"Uh Ryoko are you okay?" he asked

"What me, sure of course I am, what don't you trust me by now?"

"Do you think this is a game?!" Ayeka said as she furiously confronted Ryoko "We came all the way out here to find you and your fine!"

"Well look at that I didn't think you had any compassion, but listen here I've had enough royalty for one day so bug off!" Ryoko snarled back at her. The two got in each other's faces most likely preparing to fight but a voice caught all their attention.

"So I guess everything's okay now". Everyone turned to see the orange clad man had walked up to them, a wide smile across his face. "You must be Ryoko's friends. Hi I'm Goku" he said introducing himself.

"Oh yeah.." ryoko said a little bummed out "Everyone this is Goku, his green friend over there is Piccolo and the firecracker is Vegeta. Now with those out of the way can we go home?" She pleaded to Tenchi.

"Hey wait you've only just arrived. Why don't you stay a little?" Goku insisted clearly eager to make new friends. "It's the least you can do to thank us you know"

"Oh you mean shooting me outta the sky?" Ryoko said maliciously

"No, not that at all..uh.. I meant taking care of you" Goku said waving his arms.

"Alright then let's get this outta the way. She went through everyone, giving a little sum up of who they were saving a particularly nasty review for Ayeka "You think you have royal pains, you haven't seen her yet" she claimed. She had saved the boy for last "And this" she said wrapping her arms around him "is Tenchi, ain't he the sweetest thing". This last introduction caught Vegeta's ear and he starred at the boy.

"Wow it's great to meet to all, she told us so much about you guys!" Goku exclaimed.

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" an angry voice let out. They all turned to see Vegeta standing a short distance away from Goku, his right hand was clenched into a fist "When I heard of this Tenchi I expected to see a great warrior but now standing before me I see only a scrawny fragile boy". Right as he finished Ayeka and Ryoko dashed in front of him.

"Hey you watch what you say!" Ryoko said enraged.

"That's right who, are you to judge lord Tenchi!" Ayeka snapped.

"Leave me alone!" Vegeta shouted at them. Their two on one argument went on as Piccolo watched as he stood against the side of the temple.

"Vegeta" he said disappointed.

"Vegeta huh?" a voice let out. Piccolo turned his gaze down to see Washu standing next to him also watching the argument going on.

"So tell me is that the guy who beat my Ryoko?" she said pointing to Vegeta but looking up at Piccolo. "They don't seem to play well together"

"No he wasn't, that was actually him" he said turning his eyes to Goku who was talking with Tenchi and a ditzy Mioshi.

"Him…really?" she said in disbelief.

"Kinda surprising isn't it. Don't let the personality fool you, Goku is a hardworking and strong warrior. He will always lend a hand and defend those who can't defend themselves"

"Oh" Washu let out as Piccolo stared down at her.

"Your Ryoko's mother, Washu right?"

"Of course I am!" she proclaimed proudly "I'm only the greatest scientific mind in the universe and it seems my reputation has caught even you ears or is it just because you've heard of how cute I am" she pointing to her fingers into her cheeks. "And what's your deal buddy, looks like you really under the weather, you're straight up green"

"Hmph. That's not a problem; I've always looked this way. I'm a Namekian from the planet Namek and this is how we look"

"I've never heard of it" Washu said shocked

"Neither has your daughter, in fact it's because of that she insisted I stay away from you but I don't see any problem's now". Washu starred at him with a twisted smile and determined eyes "Uh what's the matter" he said a little uncomfortable now.

"You're so rare…." She rambled

"Huh?" Washu then leaped forward gripped onto and started wildly tugging onto his cape.

"Please you have to come with me! I have to run some experiments on you! Think of all I could learn!"

"No! Stop, I'm no guiena pig!" Piccolo grunted as Washu pulled on his cape and shook it as he tried to escape.

Goku and Tenchi were in the middle of a conversation when a little sasami walked up to Goku.

"Mr. Goku?" she asked in a mellow tone and her head to the ground.

"Hey there what's wrong" Goku asked concerned.

"It's just my friend Ryo ohki was lost too, she was with Ryoko and we found her but Ryo ohki isn't here. Do you know where she is?"

Goku let out a laugh "Sure I do" he said before turning around "Hey Ryo ohki come here". Answering his call was the small animal running out of the temple and towards him. There she was reunited with her friend. Goku then turned his attention back to Tenchi.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Tenchi said.

"Oh do you have to leave so soon" Goku pouted.

"Yeah we should get going. But maybe we can meet up again sometime" Tenchi proposed.

"Really oh that's be great! There are so many people I want you to meet! Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, Krillin"

"Sure I'd love to meet your family and friends"

"Hey I got an idea" Goku said getting his attention "Why don't we throw a party"

"A party?"

"Yeah me and my friends were gonna have one anyway, why not share it with you guys"

"Sure, sound like a nice idea to me". Tenchi and Goku brought up numerous ideas on what to do and they would stay in contact as well. With all said and done Tenchi rounded up his group and they went through the portal waving goodbye for now.

"Until next time" Goku said as he waved back.

**Note: Please leave reviews/comments or predictions**


	5. No need for a party

Goku frantically waited outside of his house looking at the sky. He was eager and was expecting something; his family knew that much as they watched him, Gohan and Goten in suites.

"Goku calm down" Chi Chi insisted.

"Yeah Dad I'm sure everything's fine" Gohan added.

"You think so?" Goku said turning to them "Maybe I should go check" he said placing his fingers on his forehead. Then he locked onto what he needed and teleported away. He landed in front of the Masaki house, more specifically in front of Ayeka who had just dropped numerous glass plates due to Goku's sudden arrive, although Ryoko's laughter could be heard. "Oh sorry Ayeka" he apologized before looking around.

"Goku you're early" Tenchi commented.

"I know but I just wanted to see if you're ready I can't help myself"

"It's alright, were almost done setting up" he said waving his hand to the set up tables some for sitting and eating, other's for food.

"Wow it looks great and the food smells delicious!" he said patting his stomach

"Well you can thank Sasami for that" Tenchi smiled "You can go back now, when the times ready we'll come to you". Goku nodded and went back home.

"Great news they're almost ready!" he exclaimed to his family. They all were relieved and were waiting patiently. Chi Chi took this time to make sure her sons looked good in their suites so they could "impress people". Then behind them a purple portal opened similar to the one encountered on the lookout. Goku starred on in excitement while the rest of his family was in awe. Washu then stepped out of the portal.

"Hi there!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Washu great to see you!" Goku greeted "This is my family; my wife Chi Chi and my sons Goten and Gohan"

"Nice to meet ya but they'll be plently of times for introduction later, so let's get going" she said turning to walk through the portal"

"You know I could just use instant transmission to get us there" Goku stated

"Aw don't overexert yourself" Washu said stopping and turning to him "We've all seen your tricks, let em see some of mine" she grinned. Goku nodded and prepared to walk with his family close behind. "Hold up" she said putting her hands up and looking around frantically "Is this it? Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, well Vegeta will come by his own way" Goku said with his trademark smile

"And what about Piccolo?" Washu said with more interest.

"OH he's over there" Goku pointed. They looked over to a tree; on the side away from them were two long, white shoulder boards sticking out. Piccolo was leaning his back against the tree with his arms crossed.

"Hey Piccolo, were over here!" WAshu screamed to him. He winched as she did knowing his cover had been blown. "What's the matter not gonna come out to say hello?!". Piccolo's response was waving his right arm to at them with a bent at his elbow. Washu and Goku chuckled at this and then they walked through. Goku's family followed soon after. Then when he heard nothing Piccolo left his hiding spot and walked through the portal. They met on the other side and engaged in casual friendly conversations. Goku spoke with Tenchi, Goten went off to play with Sasami, only after his older brother's encouragement). Chi Chi spoke to Ryoko about how she met Goku.

"That's beautiful" she said with tears in her eyes as it reminded her of Tenchi and herself.

"So you're a teacher yourself" Yosho said to Piccolo

"I am, I taught Gohan everything he knows"

"Well that's interesting, I've taught Tenchi a few things as well" he said sipping his drink "what do you say to having our students faceoff, see who did the better job" he joked. Piccolo was about to respond when Washu jumped onto the table infront of him, shocking only him.

"Say Piccolo whadda say to some watermelon?" she said shoving it in his face.

"Uh no" he said nervously putting his hands up

"It's good I promise there's nothing wrong with it, hey maybe I can show you my lab while you eat it" she said with an evil grin but he still refused.

"Hey" Ryoko called out to Goku "Where's Vegeta? Thinks he's too good for us because I wouldn't mind if he didn't show up"

"He's got he's own way of transportation" Goku told her. As he did all their eyes turned to the skies as a yellow ship with the logo "Capsule Corp" flew down to them. It touched down on the ground a ramp opened up out of it. Everyone looked on as a woman with blue hair walked out.

"Hey looks like we made it" Bulma said "Those coordinates you gave us were just right Goku". She then walked out and away from the ship towards the company, her son Trunks soon joining her side. Trunks went on to play with Goten, Sasami and Ryo ohki while Bulma started speaking to Ryoko.

"So your Vegeta's wife?" she questioned looking her over.

"Yeah that's me"

"Alright.."Ryoko said seeming to believe her "You gotta tell me, how do you put up with him?"

"He has a unique personality that may not be the easiest to get along with I know"

"You can say that again, he didn't even show up here"

"Oh he's here alright, cooped up in the ship and didn't say a word the whole time" Bulma admitted. Then she turned around to the ship. "Vegeta you come out here right now!" she screamed at the sayain prince in question. He was leaning against the inside of the ship in front of the ramp and couldn't be seen by anyone. His arms were crossed and his face was stern even as his wife yelled to him.

"Didn't work" Bulma said.

"Maybe you need to yell louder" Ryoko said. "Hey Veggie why don't you stop being so anti-social and get out here, although I wouldn't mind it!" she called out to him. Vegeta's face grimaced as he heard her voice. Then he stepped out of the ship. "Well wadda know" Ryoko said with her hands on her hips and a snarl.

"I refuse to be addressed in such a manner" he said walking up to them "especially by a loathsome creature such as you" he said waving his hand at Ryoko.

"Loathsome? I dare you to say that again"

"Hard of hearing? Well I guess I should pity you, it's one of your many faults" he smirked.

"Oh yeah, well we'll see how many faults you can count after I rip you apart" Ryoko grimaced walking up pounding her fists together. Vegeta spread his legs and put his fists up.

"I will welcome your destruction". The two now were in a standoff while starring each other down grunting.

"Vegeta!" a voice cried out. The two turned with wide eyes to see Bulma "You will not do this is public, not now!" Ryoko let out a smirk

"Now listen here" Vegeta said turning to his wife.

"Hey" Goku called "Are guys gonna come"

"Hurry before the food gets cold" Tenchi called.

"Of course my love" Ryoko called back to him and she turned off. But as she did something caught Vegeta's eyes. He starred in shock as Ryoko walked off in a white and light blue dress, with a tail exiting from her her waist. He starred speechless and wide eyed, something Bulma noticed.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him as he continued to stare.

"Hush woman, there is something I must see"

Ryoko then looked back at him "Hey" she let out annoyed covering her rear with her hands and turning around to him "What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta made no reply, he just silently made his way towards her "Now wait just a-" Ryoko was cut off as Vegeta grabbed her by her shoulders flipped her around and grabbed her tail "What do you think-" Vegeta then effortlessly ripped it off the dress. Ryoko and Bulma starred on speechless while Vegeta casually looked over the tail.

"Hmph, I guess it was nothing more than suspicion. Thank God" he said tossing it away. He then went to sit at a table as did everyone else. Everyone then grabbed some food and sat at a table. Washu sat with Piccolo, Yosho spoke with Gohan, Bulma and Chi Chi with Ayeka and Misohi, Sasami and Ryo ohki with Goten and Trunks, Tenchi and Goku. Vegeta and Ryoko sat with eachother as well.

"Wow this food is amazing!" Goke exclaimed as gobbled it down "Sasami is a great cook!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it" Tenchi muttered as he saw Goku consume more food than he does in a weeks' time.

Goku then stopped to look around and see everyone. "It seems like everyone's getting along great! Look at those two" he said pointing and Tenchi looked. It was Vegeta and Ryoko sitting next to each other eating. Vegeta slurped his soup and chomped on a chicken leg while Ryoko bit into a watermelon. "They look like they've became good friends" Goku smiled. Vegeta and Ryoko's eyes shot open.

"You think so?" Tenchi asked

"WHAT?!" the two of them shouted out and stood up "There's no way I'd-" they were then grabbed by their ears and pulled aside. Vegeta by Bulma, Ryoko by Washu.

"Behave yourself" they scolded together.

"Hey what's that?!" Goku's voice called out.

"Huh?" let out looking to where Goku was pointing. It was a floating rock with a glass covering and a waterfall exiting from one side.

"That's the bathhouse" Tenchi told him.

"Wow!" Goku said amazed by the idea. "How does it float, where does the waterfall go? Oh can I check it out please please please?" he asked bouncing up and down in front of Tenchi.

"Sure I don't see why not"

"Yahoo!" Goku let out as he flew towards the dome.

"Well I guess I better go chaperone" Tenchi said before walking to catch-up with him.

So Goku walked into the bathhouse with a towel around his waist looking around him. It was hot and a dense mist filled the air, there were separate levels were baths were held and plants covered the remaining area.

"Seems bigger on the inside huh" a voice said behind him and Goku turned to see who.

"Oh Tenchi you're here too!" he said upon seeing the boy clad in a towel same as he.

"Yep thought I'd keep you company". With that said the two went off to sit in a bath, they chose a slightly larger one that probably could fit a few more, it was positioned as a balcony, higher above some of the other baths but still surrounded by green plants and vegetation.

"So what do you think?" Tenchi asked sitting across from him.

"It's great, ah so relaxing" Goku said as he stretched his arms on the rim of the tub.

"Enjoying yourselves?" a male voice asked. They looked over to see Gohan pushing through the tall grass and settled into a bath of his own on the same level as theirs. They greeted him and then their expressions became puzzling ones as they hears the movment of water and none of them had moved. Goku and Tenchi leaned over the side of their balcony to see the back of a man who had spiked up black hair walking through the bath that took up the entire level below them.

Goku let out a chuckle "Hey Vegeta!" he called down to him as he sat down with his back to them "Why don't you come up here the water's warmer!"

Vegeta scoffed "hmph. No thank you Kakarot. I have no intentions of interacting with you or that boy while I'm here"

"Alright suit yourself" Goku said before dunking his head under the water.

Meanwhile somewhere else deep tall grass two bright eyes could be seen in the mist and a silhouette moved in through the brush. The silhouette belonged to Ryoko. She tiptoed her way through the grass making her way to one of the tubs. Even while meeting new people her intentions were still always about one person, after all why not so new people how much you love each other. Her plan was to surprise them by jumping on him through the trees and grass, then having him finally admit his feelings for her. She laughed to herself at her full proof plan. Wearing a blue two piece bathing suit she continued to make her way through the brush. Then in-between two trees ahead of her she was a silhouette sitting in a bath, she couldn't make out who but she definitely had an idea. She quickened her pace making her way closer and closer to the bath then the light shined on her and she pounced on the person sending him under the water.

"Tenchi!" she let with glee

"Ryoko?" she heard his voice call down to her.

"Huh?" she turned her head upwards to see Goku and Tenchi leaning over their bath looking down at her.

"Oh hi Ryoko" Goku said as he rested his right arm across the rim.

"Goku? TencHi? But then who's-"she was cut off as Vegeta bursted from the water. He fell down holding himself up by his knees and hands breathing deeply. Then he stood up and lashed out at his attacker.

"What was that? Were you trying to drown me woman?!" he questioned her in rage as water poured down from his face, hair and all over his body.

"Why does it matter?" Ryoko said putting her hands on her hips "It's not like anyone would miss you" she said finding nothing wrong with the action she did even if by accident.

"Oh that's it!" an enraged Vegeta let out spreading his legs and clenching his fists "You have mocked me with your words but now you attempt to take my life, well you'll find out what happens when you deal with the prince of all sayains"

"Aw talk yourself up as much as you want Veggie you'll still never scare me". The starred each other down and Ryoko charged Vegeta but he stood his ground ready for her. Then as Ryoko was about to strike she was knocked away by a large brown cylinder.

"Sorry for any trouble she's caused you" it said a red light blinked with each word. Vegeta stood his ground.

"Yes she is quite unruly" another cylinder said, the only difference being a blue light as opposed to red. Vegeta's eyes starred at this one as he spoke.

"Ah don't worry about them they're fine" a female voice called out to them getting his attention. He stood upright and turned to see Ayeka walking towards him, a towel draped around her body.

"My apologies prince Vegeta for any trouble she's caused you, but as my servants Azaka and Kamadake said" she introduced them as they came to her side "she is quite a troublemaker".

Vegeta scoffed "Spare me your words" he commanded "You may not be as bad as her but you constant jabbering doesn't make you any better. And furthermore I don't need any assistance from silly little toys" he said turning and walking away.

"Excuse me?!" she called out to him in frustration causing him to stop but still not turn to her.

"Toys" a defeated Azaka and Kamadake let out.

Ayeka then went on a tirade speaking to the back of the sayain prince who turned only his head slightly to hear her. "What kind of acts are these?! When Washu told me you were a prince I knew I had to treat to with respect. Not only because I am royalty myself but I expected you deserved it and would repay those who gave it to you! I thought your actions were done out of spite of that woman but given how you act with everyone and everything about you I'd say there's nothing princely let alone royal about you".

"You will watch what you say woman" he snapped "My people do not value big words or diplomacy that yours seems to enjoy. We don't play around or hide in the trees. We measure worth by something far different and more meaningful, so back down now or you too will feel my wrath fragile one"

"I'm not as fragile as I look and I will take actions against you" she stated as small pillars appeared in the air around them. Vegeta scoffed again, turned his head straight, looking away from everyone else and took his leave. Everyone watched him go as he trudged through the water.

Vegeta walked out of the water, through the vegetation and outside where the sun was soon felt all over his body. He continued to walk away from the dome.

"You just can't stay out of trouble huh Vegeta?" a voice said to him. Vegeta turned around to see Piccolo standing in the shadow of the dome with his arms crossed looking at him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and continued to walk off.

**Next time: A vicious fight between fierce rivals!**

**Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	6. Vegeta vs Ryoko

So Vegeta returned to the party and the rest of them followed soon after. Vegeta kept to himself staying away from the others. When everyone else returned they were in the mist of discussion; Ayeka and Ryoko did most of the talking.

"That arrogant man! He makes me furious!" Ayeka complained

"For once princess you and I agree" Ryoko said to her.

"Well at least they're not fighting with each other" Tenchi chuckled uncomfortably rubbing the back of his head. Goku ran off to gorge onto food; Tenchi stayed and listened to the two women talk.

"Where is he?! I'll crush him!" Ryoko exclaimed. Tenchi took this moment to stop before it escalated further.

"Hey hey now no need for that, come on Ryoko calm down" he said running up to her.

Ryoko acted as innocent as possible "But Tenchi I-"

"I accept" a harsh voice called out to them. They looked over to see Vegeta who had rejoined the group for one sole purpose; to fight.

Ryoko's innocent act soon was replaced by a confident smile. "Oh look at that the little man came back"

Vegeta took one step forward but was blocked by Bulma "Oh no you don't!" she protested "You are not going to fight anyone! Not here, not now!" Vegeta casually walked around her as she could do nothing to stop him and let out a smirk as his son began to cheer for him.

"Well this should be interesting" Goku said finishing his plate as he not only enjoyed challenges but also watching them. Then he stopped his advance and starred Ryoko down with his usual smug look on his face. She merely looked back.

"What's wrong Veggie? Something else got you hot and bothered this time?" she joked.

"You have mocked me for far too long, it ends now!" he declared shaking his fist. Then Vegeta flew up to her, Ryoko only standing there with a twisted smile on her face. Then he got close enough and through a punch but he phased right threw her. He landed on his feet behind where she was standing.

"Of course I forgot, that cowardly trick" he grimaced.

"Hey maybe they won't fight afterall" Bulma commented.

"Over here" Vegeta heard behind him. He turned around quickly and when he did Ryoko's fist collided with his left cheek. He was sent flying back across the shrine and skidded across the dirt.

"Or maybe they will" Washu said to Bulma.

Vegeta shook himself and lifted himself up. He got up and looked to see Ryoko waving at him in the middle of everyone else. Vegeta spit out red and charged her again. He let out a scream as he dashed up to her and threw a punch, but she teleported away and kicked him away. He again skidded on the ground and he appeared to be in some pain.

"Oh that felt good" Ryoko said in a giddy voice winding up her arms.

"Ryoko don't you think your being a little harsh" Mioshi chimed in.

"Na, no way. Besides a little discipline is exactly what he needs"

"Oh well if you say so"

"Don't count him out yet" Goku told them although he seemed oblivious to the tension between them.

"Sorry but I don't think your buddy's got new tricks for me". Then suddenly a huge gust of wind blew at them. Most covered they're eyes, Sasami held onto Ayeka, Washu to Piccolo's cape but Goku seemed unaffected. Ryoko eyes were blinded by a bright light. She peered forward to see Vegeta but he looked different. Similar to Goku when they fought his hair changed to yellow, his eyes were blue and he was surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Oh not you too!" Ryoko exclaimed. Vegeta grimaced at her in silence "Whatever tricks you got I'm ready come one!". Vegeta still starred her down. Ryoko loosened up for a moment "Hey what's wrong with you?" Then in a flash she was punched in the face and sent flying back, Vegeta standing in front of where she just was with his fist out. Ryoko got up rubbing the side of her face. "Hey no fair!" she complained "You don't hit a lady, let alone sucker punch them!"

"Consider it payback for attempting to drown me". Ryoko got up and now they were both starring each other down.

"Well I'll just have to get you back and changing your hair won't help you Veggie" Ryoko said before she changed into her battle attire. A black mark formed around the right side of her face while a skin tight red and black skin tight suite covered her body.

"Hmph. A pitiful transformation"

"It'll give you a run for your money I bet, and there's nothing you can do to stop it"

"Hmph. All the gems and dragon balls in the universe can't save you from my wrath woman"

There was a brief silence between the two as the tension built then it exploded as they charged each other flying above the ground with their fists extended. Then they clashed and the force from it sent a shockwave all around them. They quickly and violently dashed in the area around the house, trading blows as they went. Vegeta punched her to the ground in front of the house; Ryoko shot up from the crater in the ground and kicked him as they flew above the house. She punched him in the face and went for another but he grabbed her fist and punched her in the gut. Saliva forcefully exited her mouth from his first hit and the numerous one's after. She was dazed and in pain. Then Vegeta kneed her in the stomach causing her to bend over as they flew above the house. Then he put his hands together and slammed down on her back sending her down below. The other guests made way as she crashed down onto a table and then Vegeta came down on top of her planting his boot in her face.

"Is that all? Great space pirate indeed. Now I understand why you were discarded. Trash" he spat his words from atop her. Then Ryoko lifted up her right arm and blasted him in the face. The sayain prince lunged back holding his face as smoke emitted from his head. As he cringed around in his dazed and blinded fashion Ryoko sent a powerful kick to his side sending him crashing into his house. She breathed deeply as Vegeta pulled himself up from glass and broken walls, his blue shirt was torn across his side. Then Ryoko took to the air and Vegeta followed; soon the two went at each other again as everyone else watched on. At first it was a far off battle consisting of throwing blasts at each other. They were dodged or misfired on both parts and the surrounding landscape suffered because of it. The mountains lit up in explosions, the trees and ground uprooted by the destruction. Finally the two clashed again in the sky. Ryoko threw a kick but Vegeta blocked, he threw a punch but she dodged and after he threw it she brought her elbow down onto his head and then kicked him away. His body did circles as he was flung back through the air but once he regained himself he charged her again. He threw two punches but Ryoko moved back dodging. He followed up with kicks but she moved back from those too. Then he threw two more punches at her. She stood in place dodging and then soared off into the sky. Vegeta threw a blast after her and when it exploded he thought it made contact. But when Ryoko suddenly busted out of the smoke with her arms held out tackling him he was too off-guard to stop her. She was flying holding onto him as they flew through the air.

"Maybe I'll leave you in a cave to rot for thousands of years" Ryoko mocked as she forcefully held onto him "Maybe then you'll turn out better, more like me". Vegeta brought his hands up and held onto her face. As soon as light was emitted from his palm's an energy blast exploded in Ryoko's face knocking the two combatants away from each other.

"Nothing like you" Vegeta grimaced as his the right part to his shirt fell off over his shoulder. Ryoko soon emerged before him enraged, smoldering grey was on her face and blood trailed from her mouth. Ryoko charged him with two energy blasts letting out a blood curling scream and Vegeta soon rallied against her. She threw the blasts at him and he held up his arms in defense. The blasts turned to smoke on impact and Vegeta put his arms down but because of the smoke couldn't see Ryoko's fist as it hit his face. She followed it up with another and another. She hit him to the left then the right blood starting to come out of Vegeta's mouth. Then she wound up her arm and punched him square in the nose. It bled and then he wound up a kick striking her across the face. Then he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a nearby mountain. He then set it ablaze with a blast, destroying the whole thing. Ryoko charged out of it and tackled him through the air.

Everyone else looked on in shock at the ferocity of the two fighters, all except Goku who saw it only as a friendly sparring match.

"huh?" he let out as he watched them fight.

"What is it?" Tenchi asked him concerned.

"Nothing it's just.." Goku said looking from Tenchi back to the sky "I never realized how much those two are alike"

"Seriously?! That's what you're thinking about now?!" Tenchi exclaimed in disbelief "How would you even come to that conclusion?!"

"Well think about it" Goku started but kept his eyes on the two fighters "They both were forced to go around the galaxy to do horrible things, both by an evil overlord. Then they came to earth and their lives changed for the better, actually through their interactions with one person" Goku said smiling at Tenchi clearly referencing the two of them "But they do seem to get on some people's nerves a lot and can even go back to their old ways" he said rubbing the back of his head chuckling "from what Ryoko told me they both also went through a permanent fusion although Vegeta and I are separate now. With so much in common I'd say they'd make great friends" Goku concluded with a smile.

"Yeah if their personalities weren't so much alike too" Piccolo mumbled.

Vegeta and Ryoko clashed in the air catching each other's fists as they struggled in mid-air.

"How that wife of yours puts up with you is beyond me, you cause too many problems" Ryoko grunted

"Why that brat hasn't kicked you out into the streets like the rat you are unbelievable!" Vegeta responded.

"My life is of no concern to you, I do as I please"

"Seems like you just can't keep away from trouble huh? Can't wait to see what your wife gonna do to you when I bring back your beaten body" Vegeta then brought his head forward hitting her in the face. Their grip on each other broke but when Vegeta went for another strike Ryoko phased away. Vegeta looked around frantically, blood coming out of his mouth, eyes and ears, his clothing ripped and one glove was gone, he was covered in dirt and other battle scars.

"Where are you!" he screamed and his voiced echoed through the mountains "Stop with that cowardly trick!" There was still no response and he turned his head around just as Ryoko reappeared but she was different. She took a giant rock form of herself, clearly to match the side of the mountain. She reached her giant hand out and grabbed him.

"How's that for cowardly?" she mocked as he struggled in her grip "I'm going to enjoy crushing you". Then Vegeta powered up his energy and the giant stone Ryoko shattered revealing the normal Ryoko from its ruins. Rocks and stone fell from the sky all around them as Vegeta charged her and she prepared herself. He threw a punch but she moved to the right and kicked him in the face but then he grabbed her led and threw her down to the shrine. She landed cracking the cement and Vegeta fired a blasts down to her. Ryoko lying on the ground quickly threw one up to meet his and they exploded in the air, sending furies of wind and smoke through the trees. Vegeta landed on the ground to challenge her as the smoke cleared.

"Huh?" he let out as the smoke cleared. He saw Ryoko standing there but in her right hand was an energy blade "What silly little toys" he commented.

"You won't be saying that for long" Ryoko said with a smirk. Then she let out a scream and charged him swinging the sword wildly. Vegeta hopped back each time the sword barley missing him. Then Ryoko slashed it for his head and Vegeta moved his head back just in time as it skimmed his cheek. He stood there briefly as the wound opened up and bleed down the right side of his face. He was shocked at its power and was stunned. Then Ryoko taking advantage of that slashed at him again but he dodged and he knew he would have to make a move fast or be hit by the sword again. He threw a punch down but Ryoko moved left of him. He became unbalanced and was too low. Ryoko on the other hand put both hands on her energy sword and came down on him. Vegeta barley moved out of the way as a long cut formed on his arm and blood immediately flowed from it. Then she slashed him across the back and he screamed out in pain. Then she came down for one final strike but Vegeta put his right hand out catching it.

"No! No more!" he said cringing as his hand was in pain as well as the slashed from his other wounds. He grimaced and cringed as the two of them stood there covered in wounds and grunting from their current predicament. Vegeta with one hand trying to hold back Ryoko's energy sword while she tried to bring it down to him. His resistance only caused her to put more force down and Vegeta soon dropped to one knee, then two. Ryoko had a confident grin but Vegeta put his other hand up to hold it back. He cringed in great pain as his hands felt the blade. The blade sizzled with energy and small bolts of electricity were coming off it. Vegeta's hands started to bleed from holding it away while Ryoko tried her hardest to bring it down. It was a tug of war for one moment it would be closer to Vegeta then father away. The two stayed in their struggle with Ryoko towering over Vegeta, until she got an idea. Suddenly she let the sword disappear. Vegeta's hands let go and it was stunned for a moment. Then Ryoko punched him in the face knocking him back, and then she kicked him causing him to briefly be in the air above the top of the stairs leading to the shrine. As he was in mid-air Ryoko grabbed ahold of him, dragging him down the long cemented steps to the shrine, leaving only a trench as they went along. Vegeta's body hit against the cement as Ryoko dragged him along. Then he reached his arms up grabbed ahold of her, flipped her so they're positions were reversed and then punted her knocking her into a tree and sending her into the woods beyond the stairs. Vegeta followed her into the woods flying among the trees. He looked around as he flew but didn't look below as Ryoko came up knocking him in the chin. His body was sent up but he stopped himself as he brought his boot down on top of her face, blood droplets could be seen from the impact. He then went to the ground and the two engaged in fistfights that took them throughout the woods. They would knock down trees in their way, hit them into each other, use them as weapons, unearth the ground beneath them, and crack stone; all the while making their way down the hillside. As they reached the bottom Vegeta sent a blast at Ryoko. It hit her and she was propelled out of the woods and into the air. Vegeta emerged soon after, grabbed ahold of her and tackled her into the lake behind the house, a large wave shooting up from the water. Everyone ran or in Piccolo's case flew to the back of the house to see the outcome. They watched the water as it calmed down and was still for a few moments. But then the water began to glow gold and wan explosion of water from the center soon followed after. Vegeta flew out of the lake and remained high above it starring down with a grimace. Water had washed away all the blood from before but fresh blood soon engulfed him. He starred down, surveying the water with bloody eyes. The blood from his cuts and wounds were dripping off him, falling down from the sky to stain the water. He continued to stare moving only his eyes around. Then suddenly a second wave erupted into the sky all the way to where Vegeta was stationed only farther away from him. Vegeta stood still as everyone else looked on. As the water cleared and returned to the lake Ryoko appeared, battered and bloody, with a stream of red exiting her mouth and dripping down her chin. The two of them glared at each other from across the lake in silence. Then Ryoko looked from him and down to the water, a grin formed on her face.

"Say Veggie" she called out to him.

"What woman" he snapped

"Like to play games?"

"If the game is surrender I'd say its right up your alley"

"Let's try a guessing game, let me ask you do you know what my name stands for"

"No, and I don't' care"

"Well let me tell you" she said as her gem started to glow "Ryoko; the demon caller"

"Hmph, silly superstition" Vegeta stated. Ryoko starred on with a grin still on her face although now she was sitting with her legs crossed in the air. "What? Giving up?"

"Not exactly" Ryoko said putting her hands behind her head "Just getting ready for the show"

"Show?" Suddenly a large blue monster appeared before Vegeta. It had four red eyes and no legs. Before he could even understand why it slashed him across his torso, and then swatted him back. Vegeta got ahold of himself and threw a blast at it. He hit it dead on wiping out its face and torso, but then it reformed itself as if it was made of water. "Ah what is this! Some descendant of Majin Buu!"

"Not exactly" Ryoko said casually, sitting back and watching "But I'll tell you what, I can't really control that thing so have a fun time with him" she let out a laugh at his expense.

"Are you that weak you must rely on other's to fight for you!" Vegeta let out a scream and charged the demon swing his fist. He punched it in its chest and continued until he smashed through its torso. He turned around panting to see it reform and turn its eyes to him again. Vegeta prepared for an assault when suddenly another one came up from behind him and slashed him across the back. He cried out in pain as blood flew from the air, them the demon swatted him sending him towards the first one. Then one brought its arm up and brought it down on the sayain prince sending him down towards the lake. As Vegeta fell he saw a third one appear under him. As he plummeted down towards it, it started to rapidly assault him with its fists and claws when he got close. Then it swatted him up back to where the other two were and the three demons came close to surround him and began their assault. Vegeta was surrounded from all sides and was being pummeled by them while everyone else starred on; Ryoko from a front row seat. Across his face, all over his body he felt pain. The demon in front of him sent a hard punch to his gut and he bent over spitting out blood, now he had had enough. His eyes shot open, he stood upright and he let out a long and loud scream. Around him his bright golden energy wave shone brighter and his power sent shockwaves throughout the area. The three demons around him soon evaporated into nothing from his power. He stopped screaming but still shining gold he turned to Ryoko. He charged at her faster than she could react and hit her hard in the face sending her down to the land below. Then he appeared next to her and kicked her across the lake, skimming the top as she went. He appeared again to where she would be and punched her all the way into a mountain side. She landed on the side of the mountain, cracking into its side. Then Vegeta came down before her, grabbed her by her neck, and brought her out of the mountain only to slam her back into it, crushing the mountainside. Then he chucked her back into the air and shot out five beams from his fingers. They became circles and bound Ryoko's wrists, ankles and neck as she was subdues in mi-air. Then Vegeta came up to her wound up his right arm and punched her hard in the gut. Then he slapped her across the face, his assault continued as she was defenseless because of his restraints. Then he stopped his assault and looked her over. Her left eye was twitching, blood was pouring out of her mouth and nose, and her body looked exhausted.

"So ready to give in yet". Vegeta looked at her and waited for a response. That response would be her spitting in his face, more blood than saliva. Vegeta angrily wiped his face and punched her hard down to the ground below. The restraints came off and she was able to stop herself in mid-air. "That's it! No more!" he exclaimed putting his arms and hands together. Energy started to form between the palms of his hands and the surrounding landscape started to rumble. Ryoko looked up at him and then Ryo ohki landed on her shoulder.

"Let's go" she said. With that said Ryo ohki transformed into a spaceship and Ryoko entered the cockpit. Vegeta showed up on the monitor, his arms still together, the energy still forming and his screams could still be heard. "Alright charge!" Ryoko screamed inside the ship whip complied by heading straight for Vegeta who stood his ground. His hands remained together charging up his attack, veins formed around his forehead and arms. He grinded his teeth and grunted as he charged up his attack and the ship was still heading for him. Then the ship was right in front of him and he let his attack loose upon Ryoko and her ship.

"Big Bang Attack!" he roared.

The blasts from his hands hit the tip of the charging ship right as it left his hands. The giant mass was right in front of him challenging his Big Bang Attack still in his hands. The ship and the blasts were struggling in the air. The ship pushed forward but Vegeta's Big Bang Attack pushed back. Vegeta struggled to push the blast forward as Ryoko did with her own ship. Then both of them let out screams and pushed forward with all their might. The blasts and the ship collided in the air causing a giant explosion that filled the sky and illuminated the house and surrounding lands in a golden aura. Then smoke took its place blocking out the clear blue sky. Shooting out of the smoke was Vegeta with his hair now black and Ryoko in her own usual attire. They landed on the ground near each other with their eyes closed and not moving. Ryo ohki landed on top of Ryoko's shoulder. They were beaten badly and smoke was rising from their body. Everyone rallied to their bodies to assess them. As they came over the two of them started to flinch and fidget.

"They're okay" Gohan said. Some knelt down to pick up the silent battered warriors. A sudden voice however caught their attention.

"Well that was certainly interesting. A lovely light show to say the least" an elegant voice said from the sky. They all turned up to see a man floating up above the house. He had a long gown on, pale skin and glasses. An M mark was visible on his forehead.

"I remember you" Tenchi called out "Kagato"

"Oh no" Ryoko muttered so slow no one could hear

"That mark!" Goku said looking at his forehead "Babidi"

**Next time: A new foe has appeared. What can stop him? Maybe a joining of two rivals?  
**

**Thank you JB for the review. I'd love some feedback for this chapter.**

**Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	7. No need for a fusion

Goku, Tenchi and their group looked up at the sky at Kagato who starred down at them, an "m" tattooed on his forehead. He then lifted up his right hand as they continued to look on. Without saying a word he shot two beams from his fingers hitting Tenchi and Goku through the chest. The group stood there in shock, stunned and horrified at what just happened. The beams shot through their chests, blood shot out of the wound as they spat out blood landing on the ground. Everyone rushed to their sides as Piccolo stood his ground.

"Monster!" he roared and shot a blast at Kagato who activated a shield to defend himself. As the commotion on the ground continued he raised his other arm.

"Now goodbye" he said. Then he let out a large energy blast from his hands heading straight for them eradicating whatever was in its path. Piccolo starred on as they blasts headed straight for them. He closed his eyes as it was about to hit ready for death. But then he felt nothing and he opened his eyes to see the lookout. Turning around he saw everyone else with them; Goku and Tenchi still on the floor but Ryoko and Vegeta were stumbling around now.

"What's happened how did we get here?" Gohan asked

"It doesn't matter" Piccolo said "Were hear now and that's all there is although I'd have to guess Washu is the reason"

"Exactly" she said joining his side

"I transported us here to the lookout and brought some of my inventions to help out" she said snapping her fingers and multiple large machines appeared behind her "I've got two healing tanks and we better get Goku and Tenchi in there quick" Piccolo nodded and soon the deed was done. "I can't say what were gonna do about them though" Washu said to Piccolo commenting on Ryoko and Vegeta who although mobile were in bad shape (as well as emotionally shattered in Ryoko's case).

"I think I have an idea" Piccolo said.

"Alright what's up"

"Wait here" he said sternly and walking off and jumped off the edge of the lookout. He returned later with a small bag in his hands. He called out Vegeta and Ryoko's names and threw two beans at them. Vegeta without hesitation caught and ate it while Ryoko wasn't as convinced, until she saw Vegeta heal. Although he wasn't her biggest problem at the moment she still didn't trust or like him that much. Piccolo then took this time to rally them together.

"Alright" he called out getting their attention "I know you all may be shaken up but the time for grieving and cowering is not now. Judging from what I know it seems an adversary of yours, Kagato is back and he may have help from an evil wizard named Babidi, at least."

"How could this have happened?" Sasami asked him

"I'm..not sure"

"I think I may have an answer" Washu said stepping up "From all the traveling between dimensions we may have brocken some natural boundaries. Therefore the barriers between the dead and the living have become undone. I fear we may have brought that one you all" she said solemly

"It doesn't matter now" Piccolo said " Now it's time to rally together to solve this dilemma. Washu" he called for the woman in question who responded. "What resources do we have?"

"The teleporter's a little busted but the healing tanks are fine for now. But name it and I can build it here"

"Alright" he nodded "As of now we must wait for Goku and Tenchi to heal until then you two are our biggest players and our front line of defense" he said turning to Vegeta and Ryoko. "With that said I-"

"Piccolo!" a voice called out to him. They turned to see Dende running up to them and he looked distressed.

"What is it Dende?"

"I don't know it..it seems strange. Suddenly I'm feeling all of these powerful energy's around the earth, but they're familiar like we've met them before"

"Freiza..Cell" Piccolo muttered before turning to the others "It seems there are more players in this game than we thought" he let out a sigh. "Vegeta, Ryoko this is where you come in. We need you to go down and defend the earth"

Vegeta stepped up "Leave it to me. I feel rejuvenated and beating Cell and Freiza would be child's play right now. Then I'll move onto that fool Kagato"

"Oh no you don't" Ryoko said pushing him aside "Do whatever you want to the other's but he's mine. Got that"

"hm, if he angers you so badly maybe we should let him live, after all he can't that strong if he's associated with you"

"Enough!" Piccolo snapped at them before it escalated with Ryoko's response. "This is no time for arguments, were on the same side here! We're going to need both of you for this so put your differences aside for now!" Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled while Ryoko did the same, pouted and turned facing another direction. "Now I have an idea, but I'll need both of your help" he said getting their attention.

"Well what is it green man, spit it out" Vegeta demanded

"I'm not going to lie Vegeta you're not gonna like it". Vegeta and Ryoko leaned in to listen.

"NO!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the sky. "No absolutely not!"

"Vegeta please" Piccolo pleaded

"No! It's insane asking me the prince of all sayians to do that! It was worse enough with Kakarot!"

"Yeah and there's no way I'd wanna share a body with him" Ryoko added.

"Please just hear me out" Piccolo said putting his hands up defensively.

"No way this won't do" Ryoko added.

"The only time they can agree on something and it's when we need them the most" Piccolo thought to himself. "Vegeta please listen to me"

Then Ryoko heard a voice in her head "Hey" it said and she turned to her mother. The two had a mental bond and could speak to each other, this being such an occasion.

"Ryoko you will do what Piccolo suggests, now" Washu scolded

"Don't interfere with this, mom" Ryoko responded mentally with strain on the last word.

"Vegeta there are bigger things in the world, even the universe right now" Piccolo said to the prince. "The earth is in danger and it's gonna take your combined efforts to beat it"

"Then let us go down there and handle it our own way"

"We shouldn't divide our forces. It'd be better if we stayed together"

"Perhaps too close for what you propose"

"Vegeta, please were all begging you here. This may be our only chance". Vegeta looked around to the only to see the hopefilled gaze of everyone on him especially from his family. He then turned to the healing pods containing Goku and Tenchi. He sighed and turned his direction away from Piccolo.

"Alright" was all he said.

"Thank you Vegeta" Piccolo said softly. Vegeta then turned to Ryoko who was shocked by his sudden approval of the plan.

"Alright listen up woman, I have shown much disdain for you since we've met such a short time ago, however in light of recent circumstances I will be willing to work together with you but only this one-time"

"Oh really" Ryoko grinned

"Yes" Vegeta grinded his teeth

Ryoko then put her hands behind her head "Well sorry if you have a thing for blue haired girls Veggie but Tenchi's the only one for me"

"Ryoko" Washu snapped "Look at where he is now" Ryoko then turned her head to the healing tank. "He's relying on you Ryoko and I bet even if he was awake he would be all for the idea". Ryoko frantically looked from the tank to Vegeta and then let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, so what do we have to do?" Piccolo then instructed them on the fusion dance. He explained how they had to be at the same power level, which sparked a brief argument but it was pushed aside by the namekian instructor.

"You have to be the same height" Piccolo said

"Well this is already doomed" Ryoko said looking down at Vegeta. Piccolo continued on and went over the poses and saying, with that said and done it was time to try. Standing six steps away from each other they began the dance.

"Fuuuu" they rotated their arms "Sion" standing there on one leg with one knee out "Ha!" they exclaimed leaning towards each other. A blinding light blinded everyone on the lookout and they shielded their eyes. When the light faded every gazed on to see the results and were shocked to see a small fat person standing before them.

"Is this really it?" Washu asked confused with her arms crossed next to Piccolo.

"Oh no" Piccolo grunted.

The small person had the usual fusion gear on but spiky black hair with two long strands of blue going past the long ears.

"Did it work?" the fusion asked. Mumbles were its only response.

"Aahh" it grunted "Foolish woman this is your entire fault" the fusion scolded itself with Vegetas conscious.

"Hey why blame me? This could easily have been yours!" Ryoko's conscious shot back.

The fusion scoffed "Please I'm already aware of the repercussions of such foils"

"Well we shrunk didn't we? That definitely came from you"

"Ryoko, play nice dear" Washu called out

"The problem was you didn't extend your fingers Ryoko" Piccolo told them. The fusion smirked as Ayeka let out a hearty laugh "We'll have to wait a half hour till it wears off"

The fusion pouted and sat on the ground until it was approached by Trunks and Washu.

"Dad what happened to you?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not your father"

"Oh look at my plump little girl" Washu said pulling on its cheek "I told you, you were letting yourself go" she chuckled

"I am not your child!" the fusion shouted.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that, no more desert for you young lady" Washu scolded as the fusion grumbled. So a half hour passed and the fusion was undone. After some bitter argument they tried again and the result this time was… a withered old person.

"Alright you are not blaming this one on me" the fusion pointed to itself.

"Oh not again" Piccolo mumbled

"I'm gonna guess that's not what we had in mine either" Washu said.

The fusion let out a cough "Ah what this time" its weak withered voice asked.

"This time you weren't in sync with each other. Vegeta was a few paces behind" Piccolo said.

"Ha" the fusion cackled at itself "Guess we found out who's faster" it smirked.

"Shut up" it responded to itself. After some more teasing for the next half hour the fusion was undone and after some more convincing they were at it again for the third and hopefully final time.

"Fuuuu" they said rotating their arms through the air

"sion" they said said pointing their knees out and standing on one leg

"ha!" they exclaimed touching fingers. A bright light soon washed over the lookout and everyone blocked their eyes. Then they all turned to look at the sight. They saw a sole person standing there dressed in the usual fusion attire. The body was nimble with less muscle and a thinner frame, the hair was spiked up and black, but by the long ears two long blue bangs extended past the shoulders. A gem embedded in one wrist. The person lifted their hands, seeming dazed and confused.

"How does it feel?" Piccolo asked.

"Amazing" Washu commented "Now this is more like it"

The body then spoke "I'm not sure" both Vegeta and Ryoko's voice were heard. A hand soon covered the mouth "Is that my voice, oh God what's wrong!" two voices declared.

"That's clearly Ryoko" Ayeka commented

"She's probably not used to it like me or Trunks" Goten said.

"Oh Relax" two voices still came out of the body "The fusion was a success we have a half an hour so don't hold us up".

"Hey I don't need any lip from you, royal prince indeed". Despite sharing one body, two voices still exited the same mouth and they represented the singular body's two states of mind.

"So what should we call you" Gohan stepped up

"Well Vegeta prince off all sayains will suffice, considering I'm bringing more to the table"

"I don't think so" the two voices said arguing with it "Ryoko is clearly the logical choice"

"You know usually we combine the names" Gohan said

"That won't do, Vegeta sounds too ugly to be mixed with Ryoko"

"Ha speak for yourself demon caller"

"Enough we don't have much time; we need you down there now!" Piccolo commanded

The fusion shot him a thumbs up "Don't worry green man were on it. Finally maybe a true challenge" it laughed and then powered up, large strong gusts of winds blew and finally it flew off. "Hopefully this hasn't limited my sayain powers" Vegeta's mind clearly spoke.

"For my amusement I hope it did" a grin escaped the face, showing Ryoko's emotion.

"So is it a boy or a girl" Goten asked his mother.

The unnamed fusion of Vegeta and Ryoko flew over the earth. It noticed destroyed mountains, and landscapes. But as it flew further towards civilization it saw a destroyed city.

"West City" it said before landing. It landed in it exploring the seemly deserted and ruined city. The fusion walked around stopping to look at a destroyed dome, reading capsule corps.

"Your home?" the two voices asked itself.

"Yes" it responded

"Too bad your wife and kid…you not so much". The face grimaced at its own response but then darted towards a nearby building. "Who's there!" no response. "I can sense your energy, it is useless to hide from me". It heard the small shuffling of feet and some grunts. Then a small foot stepped out of the shadow and the fusion prepared itself for a fight. As the figure came to whole it was greeted by a four eyed little green chubby alien. "Oh not you" it let out disappointed "Where are your-"

"Assemble!" a voice cried out. The fusion then starred on in complete confusion as four other aliens suddenly appeared with the little one. They all started to doing a long drawn out and clearly rehearsed dance routine, which ended with each of them in a signature pose.

"Recoome!" the big one said being the first to strike his pose

"Burter!" a larger blue on said following him

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!" . A purple alien with two horns then bent over.

"Captain Ginyu!".

"We are the Ginyu force!" they exclaimed together. The fusion starred on in disbelief. The ginyu force starred back.

"Do you think he saw it all?" Burter asked still holding his pose "They don't seem very blown away"

"Maybe we missed a step" Guldo responded

"NO it was perfect" Ginyu said still bent over.

"Friends of yours?" the fusion asked itself

"Not in the slightest" it answered

"Wait I know that voice" Guldo said breaking his pose and starring hard at the onlooker "Vegeta?"

"Huh? What?!" The other Ginyu force members let out.

"Vegeta it can't be" Jeice said

"Yeah he looks a lot different"

"But the voice" Guldo said "I'd know that anywhere"

"Eh maybe you're a little off today Guldo" Ginyu commented

"Yeah and maybe that chocolate Sundae went to your head" Burter added.

"Don't be fooled" the fusion said getting the Ginyu's attention "I am the mighty Vegeta prince of all sayains" it roared with two voices. The Ginyu force laughed in response.

"Wow Vegeta looks like you've let yourself go!" Jeice laughed. Recoome then walked up

"Vegeta was no match for me, if you are him you'll die easily!" Recoome landed a powerful punch to the fusions face but it made no clear impact.

"Hmph, clearly you don't know the strides I've taken" the two voices told him as he cowered back. The fusion then lifted up it's right hand and blasted Recoome away.

"Recoom no!" Ginyu said. Then he turned his face angrily towards the fusion "Ginyu force attack!"

"I'm the fastest in the universe, there's no way you can beat me" Burter claimed dashing towards it. As he threw a kick the fusion appeared behind him and blasted him away. Jeice flew behind and stuck a kick which had no effect. The fusion merely turned around and swatted him truning him to smoke.

"Well I guess it means he went back to the afterlife". It then turned it's gaze to Ginyu "Alright who's next"

"Hold on" Ginyu studdered "You're clearly strong even if you've lost your figure Vegeta" he said as the fusion walked up to him "But hey I bet you'd make a great member of the force" Ginyu let out a reassuring smile. The fusion just stared at him. "Change now!" he screamed with the fusion in his sights. The fusion dodged his body changing attack and teleported behind him. Ginyu was shocked and jumped from surprise. "Ah! No way! Why do you sayains always have to do this to me?" Before he could let out another word the fusion blasted him away to the next dimension. As it stood they're in the aftermath the two minds realized they were missing someone, they were soon answered as a car came flying at it. Using Ryoko's abilities the fusion phased through the car ended up in front of Guldo. He jumped and exclaimed in shock landing on his back on the ground.

"Ah Vegeta pl..pl..please don't kill me" he studdered in fear

"Vegeta?" Guldo looked puzzled. The fusion raised its hand.

"My names Ryoko". Then the fusion blasted Guldo away leaving only itself in the aftermath. It clapped it's hands together "Alright now that that's taken care of" it put its hands on its hips" any more of your weak little friends we can take care of Veggie?"

"Don't speak so soon wench. These men are far below me now but who knows what enchantments has brought them back to life"

"Well maybe we should have left one alive just in case"

"There's plenty of other's. I can sense them"

"Well then let's go find them" With that agreed upon the fusion flew off into the sky.

**Next time: Another epic battle  
**

**I'd like some feedback for anything in this chapter but mostly pertaining to the fusion idea(how the 2 sides don't like each other ect.)**

**Thank you JB again for the review.  
**

**Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	8. The strength of the fusion

Dodoria and Zarbon were suddenly eradicated together in a blast . The two of them disappeared into smoke and were sent back to hell. The cause of their demise was the fusion of Vegeta and Ryoko, who was floating in the air above a city they were terrorizing; a smirk on it's face.

"Well that wasn't so bad" it said as the right hand went to it's hip "Maybe the guys you've been fighting aren't as strong as you say" the two voices were saying Ryoko's thoughts

"Don't get too cocky" it argued with itself "They were strong once but now they are nothing to me" the two voices spoke but represented Vegeta's response "But if Majin buu if he's here may be a different story"

"Well I don't know where he could be, but I do know someone who might"

"Kagato?". The fusion nodded to itself.

"Alright let's go" it said about to fly off

"Wait!" a voice cried out to them halt in the air.

"Huh? Who's there? Piccolo?"

"Yes it's me" his voice said although he was nowhere to be seen "King Kai is allowing me to speak with you now"

"King Kai?" the fusion said confused as Ryoko didn't know who he was

"I thought Kakarot told you everything, hmph guess you're a little slow" the fusion smirked for Vegeta.

"Enough" Piccolo's voice called out to them "Your time is almost up, come back to the lookout so we can perform the fusion again and give you more time. You've done remarkable well with protecting the earth. Even though Kagato hasn't been spotted you've still taken out the Ginyu force, Freiza and Cell"

The fusion smirked "Hmph, yeah and your buddy Qui wasn't much of a challenge either"

The fusion crossed it's arms and had a scowl on its face "He was never at my level"

"Now are you two ready to come back?" Piccolo asked

There was a brief moment of silence, but then the two voices spoke at once "No"

"What?!"

"Sorry green man but no one's been able to challenge my might even with help from whatever force brought them back"

"Wait please listen! " Piccolo pleaded to Vegeta's side of the fusion

"If you want me to solve this problem now you will let me go and deal with this Kagato myself. Seeing as how no one else was willing to cooperate whatever questions we had will be answered by him, then he will die" it clenched it's fist

"Eh…Ryoko please talk some sense into him" Piccolo pleaded. The fusion smirked

"Sorry Piccolo but I have my own desire for revenge. That man has ruined my life before and now he's trying to again. He hurt Tenchi so I'm going to go find him and take him down" the fusion said with a stern glare.

"No there's not enough time"

"Well come back after we beat him" the fusion said before flying off.

Piccolo stood on the edge of the lookout looking worn out. He let out a heavy sigh and Ayeka joined his side.

"Is something wrong Mister Piccolo?" she asked concerned

He was silent for a moment "I'm not sure, I just don't know"

Ayeka looked over the side of the lookout to the earth below "What's going on down there?". They both kept their eyes to the world below.

"Vegeta and Ryoko are still fused. However they're time is almost up, if they don't return soon they will split apart and become separate again. Although I'm sure they would like nothing better than that, if they are in a battle against a strong enough opponents it could prove disastrous, especially since how thin our ranks are" he said as they looked over to the healing pods.

"We have a plan though right?".

Piccolo nodded "Yes but it will only work if everyone cooperate's"

"Well we put our faiths into the hands of a wild bunch. But when Tenchi and Goku are healed surley they can help"

"If they can heal" Piccolo said

"Mister Piccolo!" she said shocked "How can you say that!"

"I've been through a lot of things in my life, but nothing like this"

"But you got through all of that haven't you? You've seen enough to judge how this will end up. They're may be setbacks but that doesn't mean we are guaranteed to loose" she scolded him.

"What are you suggesting we do?" he said turning to her

"We'll follow your plan and do the best we can. With that I just know we'll get through this" She said, her voice getting softer. She then extended her arm out and put it on his shoulder "There is always hope"

Piccolo smiled"Yeah I guess your right"

Behind them everyone was performing duties to help keep the operation going. Sasami was in the kitchen with Mr. Popo cooking food for everyone, Goten, trunks and Gohan were training, expecting at some point they would have to go out and fight and Mioshi was at large. The most important operation however was Washu who was working with Bulma on a machine, what it did nobody asked about but Washu only responded with "it's a surprise". Washu typed equations into her computer while Bulma was building the machines behind her. At this moment Dende came over with a tray of water.

"Here you are ladies" he said offering it to them, since they were doing the most important job and working hard on it.

"Ah thanks" Washu said taking the glass and downing it. Bulma walked up and took the pitcher "Thanks Dende" she said taking it back to work with her.

"Ah sure, glad to help". Washu then finished her drink but began looking over Earth's guardian.

"Is there a problem?" he said uncomfortably.

"You're a namekinan, just like Piccolo right?" Washu asked running a finger around the empty glass.

"Uh..I am. Why? Can I help you with something?"

"Well" she dragged the word out but then snapped to the point "Piccolo's been a little uncooperative" she said as they looked over to him, looking down at the earth with Ayeka "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to help me..maybe on alittle experiments?"

Dende chuckled uncomfortably" Ah no thanks, but thanks, for the offer"

"Oh come on it won't be that bad"

"You know what, why don't I go get you some water" he said looking for an exit

"Your not gonna get away that easily" she said. The two of them bantered back and forth as Bulma briefly stopped what she was doing to look at the healing tanks. "Goku..Tenchi" she said their names before looking to the sky "I wonder how Vegeta's doing?"

The fusion flew through the sky; mountains looked like a blur as it passed them.

"Hey, do you have any idea where were heading?" two voices asked itself

"What don't trust me" it replied with a grin

"Not in the slightest"

"Lighten up Veggie, if anyone knows Kagato it's me"

"Sure.."it rolled it's eyes at itself "So where are we heading?"

"Home"

"Home?" Suddenly the fusion stopped as it stopped above the ruins of the Masaki residence. "What back here? What makes you think he's be here"

"That's why" it answered by pointing it's finger down to a man wearing long purple robes and his back to them. The fusion landed on the ground behond him, grimacing but he didn't seem to notice. It then took a step forward and Kagato flinched, and turned around.

"Oh hello there" he said politely with a bow "Admirring my work?" he said with an evil grin.

"I've seen too much of your handywork Kagato"

"Oh so you know me" he said a little surprised "But I don't remember you, refresh my memory" he waved his hand

"Oh you and I know eachother very well" the fusion responded with a glare

Kagato leaned in "No…" he looked at the fusion. It looked familiar to him somehow. Then he began making a comnparioson. Images flashed to him between the fusion and Ryoko, then he let out a grin "Well Well, it seems you were right, Ryoko". The fusion stood its ground "You seem to have made some interesting modifications to your body but your voice sounds so strained"

"A little on the ugly side I know"

"But considering I only saw you so recently beaten on the ground" he let out a chuckle "For one you've healed much quicker than usual"

A cocky smirk emerged from the fusions face "Call it much needed improvements"

"Shut up Vegeta" the fusion mumbled

"Well what may I ask is the reason for coming to see me?" Kagato asked

"That reason is simple, I'm here to kill you and learn what tricks your up to" it pointed a finger at him "I've already taken care of plenty of other's before coming here, so you will have no backup"

"How interesting…"Kagato pondered "Well then let's get started"

"Tell me one thing first" the fusion asked "Where is Babidi, I know he has a part in this, I know that symbol on your forehead". Kagato eyes moved up to his head.

"Well I'm not going to tell you that Ryoko, you'll have to find out from someone else"

"Everyone else is dead, and soon so will you" the fusion leaned back and flailed its hands forwards sending a purple blast at him "Galic Gun!" the two voices said. Kagato disappeared behind a thick wall of smoke and the fusion looked on pleased. Then it giddily squealed and jumped up to the air.

"Oh yeah that's what happens when you mess with the great Space Pirate Ryoko!"

"No, the Mighty Sayain Prince Vegeta!"

"Hey don't you don't go and try to take credit for this" the fusion shook its fist

"Well I just did, so cut the tough act it doesn't work for weaklings like you".

"Please I'm much stronger than you" it waved it's arm "But at least I didn't overdo it and kill him when we needed answers"

"Kill me?" a voice said. The fusion turned shocked to see the smoke clearing and Kagato standing unharmed "Was that really your intention?" The fusion scowled, let out a scream and charged him. It let out a furry of punches but Kagato just stood there as his shield protected him. "So tell me is this a sign of affection or do you just not like me?" The fusion let out one more strong punch but the shield again took the blow easily. Kagato then brought his right arm up and slapped the fusion in the face. Blood droplets could be seen in the air and it was sent flying across the land into the mountain. The fusion struggled to get up and rubbed the side of its face and coughed up blood. Kagato not turning to look raised his right arm and blasted the mountain leading to a large explosion of the mountainside. Wind and fire rushed past him but only his robes moved in its fury.

The fusion crawled out of the rubble and slowly brought itself up. Struggling to see, it shakily noticed Kagato standing right where they left him. It stumbled forward towards him, dazed and weakened. Then it started to run, the nit started flying above the ground charging him. It flew up to his right side but still he did not move. It reached its right arm back ready for a punch bit before it struck him it fazed away. Kagato did not budge. Then he reached his hand up and grabbed the fusion by the throat and began choking it, raising it above the ground, keeping his vision ahead of him instead of on it. The fusion struggled and winced in his grip, powerless as it choked it.

The fusion gripped onto his arm still struggling in his grip. Its eyes closed, but tears pouring out of them, more out of the failure to help than of pain. Then suddenly the fusion let out a loud blood curling scream and finally got Kagato's attention and he was shocked. The fusion continued to scream and a large gust of wind started blowing around it, gold started to form around it as well. The fusion then slammed down on his arm and he backed off in disbelief. The fusion remained raised in the air where he left it, but now floating by its own abilities not because he was choking it. The fusion fidgeted as the gold aura around it continued to shine. Then the hair also started to go gold. It was gold for a moment, then back to black, then gold again and back to black. Then the fusion darted its eyes open revealing them to be blue and roughly planted its feet on the ground cracking the ground. Then it let out a loud scream into the air as its hair turned to gold and stayed that way. It then brought its head back down to grin at Kagato. The fusion was surrounded by a golden aura, the hair had turned gold as well, the eyes were blue and a black streak covered the left side of its face, an attribute from Ryoko's battle form.

The fusion looked itself over, seemingly overjoyed by this revelation. Then again to Kagato's shock and surprise it started laughing. Starting as a low chuckle, working up to a loud laugh that roared into the sky. It then brought its head back down to gaze at its own hands.

"Yes!" it declared and repeated it many times "Yes! Yes! This is perfect! It seems you have not held me back as much as I previously thought woman"

"huh?" Kagato let out. The fusion then looked down at itself in a nearby puddle.

"Yes this is perfect!" It then felt the side of its face where the black streak was "I'm not too fond of this, but I suppose we could work that out later" it then turned towards Kagato "Now, prepare to feel my wrath"

"Wrath?" Kagato chuckled "You barley stood up to me before Ryoko. No matter how many new tricks you've earned it won't help you"

"Ryoko?!" the fusion growled as Kagato looked on confused "I am Vegeta prince of all sayains!" Then the fusion charged Kagato and punched him in his right cheek hard. Not expecting the blow to hit Kagato took the full force. Then the fusion hit him again on the other side of the face, and then kneed him in the gut making him cringe down. Then it brought its hand together and onto his back sending him to the ground. Then the fusion put its arms together and let out another Galic gun to the ground. This one made contact but before the smoke cleared the fusion reached down grabbed Kagato. Then it launched him up in the air. It casually rose up its hand and sent dozens of blasts that covered the sky. The explosions surrounded Kagato and he was engulfed in the explosion and smoke. The fusion looked up to the sky with a stern look and then its eyes darted to its right side. Kagato suddenly appeared and punched the fusion in the face. His punch imprinted into its right cheek but the fusions stern look remained. His clothes were tattered and torn and he had battle scars over his body.

"Is that all?" it asked him. He made no response "It seems you made it out of that last attack easily" the fusion then turned to him as Kagato retracted his hand "Let's change that". Then the fusion let go a hard punch to his gut. He bent over spitting out saliva and blood. Then another hard hit to his head, then a kick back. The fusion then reached over grabbed him by his collar and started to endlessly and mindlessly assaulted him. Then it placed both hands on his collar and head-butted him to the ground. He winced as he lay on the ground. Then the fusion brought its leg back and kicked him back, sending him tumbling over the ground. He now lay on his stomach and tried to pull himself up. The fusion silently walked up to him but had an evil smile of satisfaction on its face.

"So ready to spill your guts yet, and I don't me by me disemboweling you". Then Kagato lashed up to the fusion with his sword and cut off its left hand. Kagato got up with a smirk while the fusion looked on as if nothing was wrong. Then a wide cheery smile formed on its face and a small ball formed on the right index finger. After waving it across its left wrist a hand soon formed from where it was cut off. Kagato grimaced and a look of shock overtook the fusion's face.

"Well that was very interesting" it said to itself. Then a cheery smile took its face again and it put its arms behind its head

"What?" it said confidently "Think I showed you all my powers? Think again Veggie you're not that good" it giggled.

Kagato confused and angered by this foolishness lashed how sword again at them. The fusion fazed through the attack and punched him in the face sending him flying back into a far off mountain. The fusion remained where it was standing.

"Say why not releases some demons on him? Wouldn't that be fun?" it asked itself excitedly.

"Ha please" it scoffed in response "You can't even control it so what good would it do us?"

"Hey I'm just making suggestions" it replied in an annoyed tone.

"We don't have time for this, let's get over there before he gets away" it said before fading away and in front of Kagato who was imprinted in the side of a mountain. "Hey you like to swordfight?" the fusion asked hovering over him. "Let's try that out" it said as it reached out its right hand. Then a long orange energy sword appeared in its right hand. Then it lashed out and brought it down towards Kagato. He pulled himself out of the mountain and dodged it before it hit him. The mountain however was not so lucky as it cracked from the impact of the sword. The fusion then brought itself to standing up straight and turned its head to Kagato. Then it brought its arm around and slashed at him, barley missing his throat. It then continued with a array of slashed and jabs at Kagato, some of which he was able to dodge other's not so much. He was slashed across his chest, arms and across his face. The fusion then brought it's other arm out and blasted him point blank, then reached out threw the smoke and uppercut him into the air. Kagato flew up and the fusion followed. Kagato stopped himself at some point and he fusion caught up with him. He starred it down, as he was battered from battle. His clothes were torn, his glasses were cracked, and he had bruised all over his body and one stream of blood exiting his mouth. The fusion starred him down with less battlescars, only those from when he had the upperhand, which seemed like ages ago.

"How?!" Kagato let out enraged "How?! How did this happen?! What are you?! What have you done to yourself?! Everything was going according to plan until you showed up!"

The fusion smirked "Hmph. What am I, what have I done?" it repeated "That's easily answered. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine. I'm here to stop whatever plans you have and take revenge on the people you've hurt especially the ones I care about. Who am I.." it trailed off for a moment. Then the fusion pointed it's finger to Kagato "I am your worst nightmare , I am-" suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared from where the fusion was and out from it on opposite sides moving away from eachother, were two wide eyed and confused people. Vegeta and Ryoko. Kagato looked on in shock and disbelief while Ryoko and Vegeta tried to assess the situation.

"What happened?" Ryoko let out as she looked down at her hands.

"The fusion's time must've run out" Vegeta answered looking at his own hands. An evil chuckle caught both of their attentions.

"Well isn't this a delightful turn of events" Kagato chuckled. He then clapped his hands "I applaude you for the tricks Ryoko, but that's all they were. But it seems you finally managed to make a friend. Another boe perhaps?"

"It's nothing like that" she snarled back

"Disgusting thoughts" Vegeta spat.

Kagato then composed himself "Well it was amusing for its time, but now you stand no chance"

"Don't speak too soon!" Vegeta shouted "Your too battered and weak to fight us both. We don't have to fuse again to take you out, we-" Vegeta was cut off as Kagato appeared before him with his right hand around his throat. He then reached over and choked Ryoko with his left. They both struggled and squirmed in his grip, again but now only separate. "That's it, it'll all be over soon" Kagato whispered.

From the top of the lookout Piccolo watched down in horror, sensing it all happening

"On no" he said softly

**Next time: A hero's reborn but will he reach them in time?  
**

******Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	9. No need for a savior

Kagato threw the two warriors away and blasted them. Being too weak to dodge the blasts hit them and exploded in the air. Then Kagato appeared in the smoke and started beating them both.

Piccolo looked down from the lookout horrified

"What is it?" Ayeka asked concerned

"You feel it too don't you" Dende's voice said solemnly as he walked up to join them.

"What is it?" Ayeka repeated "What's going on"

"Vegeta and Ryoko have separated and now…." Piccolo gulped "Now Kagato has the advantage"

"But how? I thought they were winning, how could this have happened?!"

"The fusion had a time limit. It ran out during they're fight. Now they are too weak from fighting to defend themselves"

"Well then we have to go down there and help them! Certainly there's something we can do! If we beat Kagato this whole thing will be over" Piccolo shook his head

"I don't think so" he paused briefly" Kagato has come back from the dead aligning himself with our old foes. I don't know how many more are out there or what they're planning but I don't think we've seen the last of any of them"

"Then what can we do?"

"I –"

"Hey guys" Washu called out to them. They turned to see her pointing with her thumb and a grin on her face "Guess what". They looked over to healing tanks and Goku's was blinking.

Vegeta flung himself at Kagato but a shield protected him. Kagato grabbed Vegeta by his throat and flung him into Ryoko, knocking the two together and dropping to the gound soon after. He let out a small chuckle.

"Well it seems your harder to kill than I anticipated" he hovered up to them "But in the end you'll all die, I promise you that" he let out a evil smirk.

"No!" Vegeta yelled getting his attention "Not me!" he said said getting up. Then he put his hands together and shot a blast at him. The blast collided with him and Kagato disappeared in smoke. Vegeta battered and bloody looked into the smoke with a grimace, and he heard laughter.

"Well that was amusing prince" Kagato said as he appeared. Vegeta snarled and Kagato lifted his right hand. "Let me try". Then Vegeta charged him and Kagato let loose a large green blast from his hand and the sayain prince was engulfed in it. Ryoko jumped out of the way landing on the ground just in time. The blast was long and large, carrying Vegeta across the landscape as he was hit by it. His violent screams could be heard from inside. When Kagato was done he lowered his arm.

Vegeta lay on the other side of the valley, his hair turned from golden back to black. Ryoko then fazed down in front of him.

"Hey Veggie come one" she shook him but he did not budge. Kagato then appeared before them.

"Compassion seems so unlike you Ryoko" he said. Ryoko then got up and prepared to charge him.

**Back on the lookout**

"What's that mean?" Goten said poking at the tank.

"Don't touch that!" Washu exclaimed as Goten backed off "That means his healing is complete" she said turning her attention to the tank "He should be waking up any minuete now". They all leaned in to stare at Goku. His eyes remained shut and he showed no signs of awakening any time soon. They all leaned in more in anticipation. Then his eyes shot open shocking them all. The hatch opened and Goku pulled the cords and wires off of him to step out of the tank. Everyone else stood on in amazement. " How do you feel?" WAshu asked.

Goku flexed his hands "I'm not sure" he started to stretcg his arms" I don't remember much either" he began stretching his legs "But it feels like I just woke up from a big nap. I remember the party and something went wrong and I had a horrible pain in my chest…"he went silent for a moment "Did I have some food poisoning?" he asked sheepishly. They all dropped their jaws as his question.

"Goku" Chi Chi said disappointed

"Dad" Gohan said with her. Then Piccolo walked up to him.

"Goku" he said getting his attention "Kagato is here"

"Oh the one Ryoko told us about. I remember him, but I thought he died"

"He did but it seems he's had help in the other world. Babidi it seems, Freiza and Cell as well"

Goku's face became serious "Wait I remember now" his memory coming back to him about the party "Is everyone okay?"

"Tenchi's the worst off now" Ayeka told him "But judging by how you healed my guess is he'll be fine soon"

Goku smiled "Alright, and thank you" he said turning his head down to Washu

"Don't mention it" she waved him off.

"There's more you should know" Piccolo said to Goku. Goku then listened in as Piccolo told him everything that happened since he was put in the healing tank. Vegeta and Ryoko's fusion , how they fought other villains but in their fight with Kagato they became separated and are now fighting for their lives.

"Oh No!" Goku exclaimed "Are they okay?!"

"I'm not sure how long they can last" Piccolo responded

"I've got to do something!"

"Are you sure? So soon after you left the tank"

"Relax" Washu reassured him "He's fine"

"Alright" Piccolo took a deep breathe "Washu is working on something here. I don't know what it is but she said it will help"

"In the meantime I'll go down to get Vegeta and Ryoko" Goku proclaimed

"Just be careful Goku" Piccolo advised him as goku walked to the edge of the lookout "Your our key player at this point and Kagato has been given powers by Babidi"

"Well I think I have a solution to that" Goku said. Everyone else looked at him confused

"You do?" Mioshi asked clueless

"Yep" he responded and then flew off to save his friends. Everyone on the lookout stayed behind, a little puzzled by his statement.

"Whatever did he mean?" Ayeka asked

"Yeah I don't get it" Mioshi said. Sasami and even Goku's family didn't understand.

"No offence but maybe he's a little crazy from being in that tank too long" Washu confessed dully "Whadda you think Piccolo" she said turning to him. The namekian was silent, but then it dawned on him. He knew exactly what Goku was planning.

Ryoko lunged forth but was punched back by Kagato. Vegeta in the meantime struggled to get up. Ryoko blasted Kagato but he dodged it easily then she charged him again. He grabbed her arm as she threw a punch and threw her into Vegeta. She landed on top of him with a thud, her back laid out over his body.

"Get..off" he grumbled in pain

"You know this isn't exactly fun for me either" she complained "And protecting you definitely isn't on my favorites list either".

"Get off!" Vegeta shouted and pushed her off. Then he brought himself up to stand on his feet, his left arm dangling by his side. Ryoko then stood up to join him. Kagato advanced on them. Then suddenly he disappeared. The two of them were shocked but then he reappeared before them, punched both of them in the gut with his fists and unleashed blasts sending them back. They both flew back and collided into the ground beside each other, now too weak to get up as Kagato advanced towards them. They were helpless as he brought his arms up collecting energy for one final blasts. The two of them looked on in horror.

"Goodbye" Kagato said. Ryoko and Vegeta winced as Kagato was about to unleash his blasts, then suddenly a fist came out of nowhere hitting him in the face and sending him flying back.

"Huh?!" the two of them let out from the ground. Someone else was before them, his back facing them. They could tell he was wearing orange pants, with blue boots. But the most distinguishable trait was his long waist length golden hair.

"Hey who're you?" Ryoko asked.

"You don't remember Ryoko?" she heard him say as his back was still to them "I thought I told you about my super sayain three"

"Kakarot" Vegeta mumbled.

"Goku?" Ryoko let out. Then Kagato appeared and tried to slash Gou with his sowrd. Goku easily and quickly maneuvered away from him, and kicked him back. Kagato struggled to regain his balance and when he did he gazed at this new warrior before him. He stood up straight with a stern look at him.

"Who are you? What do you plan to do?" Kagto asked him

"My name is Goku and I'm here to stop you!"

"Stop me? You little friends tried to stop me and look at where they got them. They're in no shape to fight"

"Yeah and neither are you" Goku commented "So take this" he tossed his a bean.

"Kakarot no!" Vegeta yelled Kagato looked on in question

"Is this a joke?" he discarded it immediately

"Siute yourself" Goku said

"I don't need any help I'll crush you now!" Kagato charged him

"Kagato stop" a voice snapped at him, stopping his assault. Goku Vegeta and Ryoko looked around in the air but could fine no trace of the speaker.

"Who's that?" Ryoko asked

"Could it be" Vegeta said

"Babidi" Goku concluded. The wizard's voice continued to speak.

"Kagato you will not fight them here not now at least. Return to the ship and we will discuss our plans from there. Kagato then stood up tall and looked to the sky, giving in. Before their eyes he disappeared in a flash of light. With nothing else to do Goku gave them sensu beans and they headed for the lookout. Kagto on the other hand appeared inside of a ship before babidi who was sitting on a throne.

"What may I ask was the purpose of that?" he asked approaching the wizard.

"Calm down, you can thank me later" Babidi waved his hand.

"I could have taken them"

"In your weakened state I think not and I've already told you what that one did to my Majin Buu" Babidi said. He then snapped his fingers and Kagato began to heal.

"Yes of course" he said fully rejuvenated "Well what now"

"I can only conclude they will come here to fight us. But we have the home field advantage so we will prevail"

"I know this ship very well they won't even reach us"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Babidi warned him. He then turned his attention behind him. Encased in glass was the same tool he used to restore energy for Majin Buu, although now it was encased in glass with wires running through it "We need more time, more energy" he mumbled.

"For now let us wait" Kagato said walking over to play his organ. Babidi remained sitting on the throne. The two were in the main room of Kagato's ship Souja which had become bigger than the last time it was seen. It was orbiting the planet until recently and had been the basis of operations for their plan. Only now had it made itself visible, it could be seen all around Earth, especially through the lookout. Piccolo looked up at in omniouly and then turned back to the others. Goku, Vegeta, Ryoko and a newly revived Tenchi were standing together. Ryoko holding onto Tenchi and Vegeta standing with his arms crossed.

"Alright" Piccolo said getting their attention "Is everything ready?"

"Yep" Goku shot him a thumbs up.

"And you know what you have to do?"

"Yep"

"Hey you worry too much" Ryoko said leaning an arm over Tenchi "What you don't trust us or something?"

"If our lives were in just your hands I certainly wouldn't" Vegeta said.

"Hey!" Ryoko scowled

"Enough" Ayeka said stopping a confrontation "You all know the plan, go up destroy the ship and stop them. We will do all we can from here with Piccolo's guidance. Clear?" Everyone nodded to her "Good".

"Alright" Ryoko grinned "Ryo ohki" she called out. With that said the creature jumped from sasami's shoulder and into the air above the lookout turning into a spaceship. The four of them entered the cockpit with Ryoko taking charge. The ship flew off into space as everyone waved off from the lookout. Piccolo stood next to Washu.

"So how is that invention of yours coming along?" he asked getting Washu's attention although keeping his eyes to the sky

"Very well if you must know, should be ready soon"

"Will it be able to help?"

"Most definitely"

"Do you think they'll be fine without it?"

"It'll take a miracle" she responded.

Babidi and Kagato watched through a crystal ball aboard the souja as they flew in Ryo ohki into space.

"Well this could be troublemsome" kagato comeented but Babidi only snickered "does the thought of their appearance so close to us amuse you?"

"My dear man, you forget you're in the company of a waizard" Babidi spoke up "Now" he said putting his hands over the ball as Goku, Tenchi, Vegeta and Ryoko were visible in it "Let's see what tricks I can play"

Babidi muttered some words and then shouted them out and the crystal ball shined in a blinding bright light. A light that overtook Ryo ohki and all who flew with her.

**Next time: What horrible trick has Babidi played on our heroes? Find out next time!  
**

******Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	10. Lost and Found

A flash of light overtook them. They had come all this way to face down their aggressors only to be turned away at the final moment.

Ryoko weakly opened her eyes. She picked herself up and shook her head. She looked above her to see a sun in the sky, ten she brought her head down to view her surroundings.

"What in the world?" she let out as she saw nothing but blue vegetation, large mountains and a green sky. There was a lake far off in the distance but even closer to her were blue bushes and sticking out of them was a black head of hair "Oh Tenchi you're here" Ryoko said giddily getting up and skipping over to the bushes "Tenchi?" she asked again as she came over "Are you hurt?" she asked as she knelt down. She then picked up the body by the hair "eh Goku" she cringed as she pulled the head up. "Vegeta" she sighed as she dropped him to the ground.

He started grunted "Where are we?" he picked himself up

"No idea" she said with a hand on her hip as he got up. "What's worse is I can't find my Tenchi anywhere" she said melodramatically "I'm alone on a strange planet with you" she pouted. Vegeta then got up and looked around.

"Wait, wait I've seen this" he said shocked "I know this place"

**Elsewhere**

Goku and Tenchi got up grumbling.

"Hey are you okay?" Tenchi asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said cracking his neck

"What is this place?" Goku looked around and let out a hearty laugh

"Hey I know this place"

**The Lookout**

Washu stood with her eyes closed next to Piccolo.

"hhhmmm" she mumbled

"What do you see?" Piccolo asked

"That's just the thing, I'm not sure" she responded as she opened her eyes

"Hmph?" he let out with a raised brow

"Babidi must have used his magic to teleport them somewhere" she scoffed "Silly wizard, magic is no substitute for technology"

"Where are they?"

"There on a planet I've never seen before. Oh I wish I could be there!" she pouted while Piccolo only sighed.

"This is New Namek" Goku told Tenchi

"New Namek? You mean there was a first one?!" he asked in disbelief

"Yep" Goku nodded his head "We first went there a long time ago, but it got destroyed but we found its residents the Nameians a new home, hence New Namek"

"Namekians huh? Like Piccolo" Goku nodded "So what now"

Goku went deep into thought "You know I'm not really sure" he chuckled much to Tenchi's discomfort.

"Well.. I guess we should start looking around, maybe Ryoko or Vegeta's around here"

"Right" Goku nodded as they both got up "So where to?" Goku asked. The two of them did not realize a foot stomp behind them.

"We'll we better start moving if we want to get anywhere" Vegeta said as he started walking off.

Vegeta walked started to walk as Ryoko followed behind him

"Slowdown, will you" Ryoko ordered

"Keep up then" Vegeta said without turning back. Ryoko continued to walk behind him until her foot hit something.

"Huh?"she let out and looked down expecting to see a stone but instead found a black sphere and she let out a smirk.

Vegeta then cocked his head around "What are you-"he stopped as he saw her pick up a black stone "What in the world is that?! This is no time to be playing with stones"

"Give it a minute" she said holding it in one hand. Then suddenly the stone cracked open and Ryo ohki popped out letting out a meow. Vegeta was speechless "Little thing must've gotten hurt when we crashed but she's back and better than ever" she said as she rubbed Ryo ohki against her cheek.

"hmph, enough games let's get going" Vegeta scoffed as he turned around. With Ryo ohki now on Ryoko's shoulder they continued to walk.

"Do you know where were going?" Ryoko nagged as she followed Vegeta across the blue grass.

"You don't have to follow me"

"I don't want to. But I do wanna know where you're heading?!"

"There are namekian villages somewhere on this planet. The only thing to do is to find them". Ryoko let out a sigh and continued to follow the sayain prince but then a smirk came across her face.

Vegeta walked but then saw a shadow pass over him. He looked up to see Ryoko floating over him just as Ryo ohki jumped onto his shoulder "Well when your feet get to tired try flying. And then try catching up" she said as she flew off ahead of him. Ryo ohki then bit into Vegeta's cheek nad then jumped onto Ryoko's back as they flew away.

"You're little monster just bit me!" yelled Vegeta as he held his cheek and took off after her and caught up.

The two of them flew past islands, mountains, and oceans but no matter where they went or how far they travelled they couldn't find anything or anyone. When Ryoko got hungry Vegeta tried to make her eat a frog which she flat out refused. They explored mountains, caverns and caves but their search still went on with no end.

The two of them flew down towards a large lake. Vegeta bent down before it, dunked his head under and drunk from it. He then pulled his head out and panted.

"It's so hot, he complained. But at least you're not trying to drown me" he said aloud

"Don't look over at me" Ryoko said to him

"Hmph, The sight of you is hideous" he smirked "But why is?" he asked turning around "AH! What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted as he saw Ryoko's battle form disperse and she was back in her dress which she pulled down at the shoulder.

"What do you think, a lady has to keep herself presentable and right now that means cooling down"

"Are you serious?! Where lost on this planet and all you can think about is bathing?!"

"Well it's better than sitting around and listening to you"

"Now listen here?!" Vegeta said but Ryoko just phased out of her clothes leaving the sayain prince confused. Then a splash of water overtook him and he looked over to see Ryoko swimming in the water with Ryo ohki.

Ryoko wrested by the edge of the water hoping to clear her head and try to formulate a plan

Just as she did she was splashed with water. Shaking her head she turned over to see Vegeta emerge from the water. Vegeta then looked over to see her stern face.

"What is it now?"

"What do you think you're doing here? You trying to see naked?!"

"Absolutely not, just cooling down" he quoted with a grin.

"Meow" they both heard and turned to Ryo ohki. The little cabbit was pointing towards their clothes. Vegeta's blue tights were lifted up and walking off, along with his boots and gloves.

"Hey!" he shouted. Ryoko only cackled that is until she saw her clothes run off too. Seeing as how manners were never either of their strong points they both bounded out of the water and sprinted after the still moving clothes despite being completely naked.

With great speed they caught up to their moving clothes and cornered them by a small hill. Then they yanked the clothes away and held them close. They then looked down to see the cause of their movements: Four small namekian children.

"Hey who taught you its ok to take from others?" Ryoko scolded

"Oh because a space pirate is the perfect one for a moral lesson" Vegeta said

"We didn't know they were your, they were just lying there" the children responded innocently.

"Oh yeah well I-

"What's going on?" an older voice cried out. They all looked up to see Moori looking down at them with a look of surprise on his face.

**The Lookout **

Washu stood with her eyes closed, observing everything Ryoko and Ryo ohki encountered. "Hmm interesting, how very odd" she muttered

"What is it? Did something happen" Piccolo asked concerned

"Yes, they've encountered something, a group" she said with her eyes closed

"A group?"

"Yes it seems like a group of natives; a group of namekians by the looks of things and.." she paused as Piccolo leaned "They're like you only so wittle and cwute!" she exclaimed in a babyish voice which only made Piccolo uncomfortable. She then leaped forward wrapped her arms round his waist laughing while he only looked away in embarrassment.

**Back on New Namek**

Vegeta, Ryoko now fully dressed sat with Ryo ohki sat in a hut where they spoke with Moori. Outside a large crowd of namekians stood, along with the children surrounding the door hoping to peek in.

"You must excuse the children, for they do not know any better" His two guests grunted and mumbled responses as they fiddled around in their clothes, which admittedly were itchier than before "So Vegeta, the last I heard of you was from the skirmish with Majin Buu, what do your friend here have business with on Namek?"

"Friend wouldn't be the word I use"

"Really, I assumed she was Bulma although admittedly she does seem different from when ewe last met"

Ryoko shuddered and then answered him "If you must know were lost"

"Lost?"

"We were off to deal with some petty problems and ran into difficulties along the way" Vegeta explained

"Diffiuculties? Will you're a long way from earth"

"And we must be getting back so have you seen Kakarot here at all. He may be in the company of a scrawny little boy"

"Hey!" Ryoko complained

"I have not seen him but I-"

"Elder Moori" a voice frantically called out. They all turned to see a full grown push through the crowd and towards them.

"What is it?"

"I do not know sir. An entire village has been wiped out by some hideous monster. Not only that but two warriors came to stop it and now they are locked in combat, but I don't know if they'll win!"

"Warriors? Who"

"One of them was Goku, the one who defeated Freiza"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed

"And Tenchi's with him"

"Meow" Ryo ohki let out

"Take us to him right now" Ryoko demanded grabbing at the namekians collar.

"No use, I'll sense their energy and follow the trail" Vegeta said as he barged out of the hut and flew off into the sky. Ryoko followed soon after.

Meanwhile Tenchi and Goku were thrown through a mountain and stumbled onto the ground. They both looked up as their massive opponent landed before them.

"Well at least it can't get any worse right?" a super sayain Goku asked comically as Tenchi gripped his sword.

Hatchiyack roared and charged at them, with a massive "M" on his forehead.

**Next time: Another powerful foe has come to fight! Will help arrive in time?  
**

**Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	11. No need for eradication

Hatchiyack charged at the two of them who prepared for his assault. Screaming out he stooped in front of them and slammed his fist down. Both of them leaped out of the way as the ground cracked beneath them. Tenchi went back as Goku jumped up towards Hatchiyack and threw a kick. But he saw it coming and snapped his right arm up and grabbed Goku's leg. Then still holgind onto the sayain he slammed him down to the ground then threw him up in the air and let go. He then fired a green blast and it hit Goku in the air and exploded.

Hatchiyack grinned then look ahead of him as Tenchi came swinging the sword. He slashed him across the torso, then again and again each slice sent the much larger Hatchiyack stumbling back. Then as his rage grew and Tenchi rought his arm down for another slash, he reached out and caught onto Tenchi's wrist. Hatchiyack's whole hand covered TEnchi's wrist as he picked him off the ground. The young man squirmed in his grip as Hatchiyack finally spoke.

"You may not be a sayain" he said "But you'll still die like one" he said as he then reared him arm back and brought it forward into Tenchi's gut. Letting go of him Tenchi flew back across the land with tremendous velocity.

"Tenchi!" Goku exclaimed as he flew down from the sky. He flew behind him and caught him right before he collided with a mountain "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah" Tenchi grunted "I think so". Both of them looked up as Hatchiyack was now in front of them. He then hit Tenchi again in the gut and Goku since he was holding on went back with him. They both crashed through the mountain and fell back to the ground. Large pieces of rock fell around them as they both looked up to assess their surroundings. Hatchiyack then suddenly appeared behind Tenchi and was about to slam down on him until Goku punched him away. Hatchiyack soon rebounded with a kick to Goku's gut and then he put his hands together and slammed down onto the sayains back sending him down. Tenchi then jumped over Goku and tried to jab the sword into Hatchiyack's head. But he dodged at the last second and punched him away. Then he saw a blue light from below him and he looked down to see Goku with his hands behind him.

"Kamehameha!" he exclaimed as he brought his hands forward and a blue blasts overtook Hatchiyack and carried him into the sky.

Putting his hands away Goku smiled as Tenchi joined his side.

"Did that do it?" he asked Goku

"Well…" then suddenly they looked arcoss the land to see Hatchiyack slam down from the sky. He was sizzling from the blast and he looked visibly angry. "Not yet" Goku said "as the two prepared to fight.

Hatchiyack stood away from them and then he did something Goku noticed. He brought his arms and crossed them over his Torso. The multiple green orbs around his body started to glow brightly.

"Tenchi look out!" Goku shouted as he tackled him to the ground. Then Hatchiyack unleashed a large green blast at them. Goku held Tenchi to the close ground just as the large blast passed directly over them. It destroyed everything it touched such as the surrounding mountain's but passes over the tow of them on the ground.

The two of them then got up to view the damage. Nearby mountains were destroyed and the land was leveled, pieces of the land were no sinking into the ocean. The two of them looked over to view Hatchiyack.

Seeing them alive filled him with anger and he brought his arms up again to charge up another blast. Goku and Tenchi prepared themselves for this one.

Hatchiyack stood with his arms over his torso charging up another blast. But then they all hears something and turned their heads to the sky.

"Tenchi!" a woman shouted

"Kakarot!" a man screamed

Hatchiyack looked up just as Ryoko came down with an energy sword and stabbed it down throw his neck and into his torso. His eyes bugged open as it penetrated him. Then Ryoko jumped off him just as a super sayain Vegeta slammed down before him, stood up and put his hands together.

"Final Flash!" he shouted as he unleashed his technique and Hatchiyack disappeared in it and when the attack cleared he did not reemerge. Vegeta sighed as his hair turned back to normal as Ryoko stood a few feet behind him.

"Vegeta, Ryoko" Tenchi called out and they both turned their heads to see.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko squeeled as she floated over to him "Are you hurt? What happened?" she asked with concern

"I'm fine thanks to Goku, it's good to see you again" he smiled

"Oh TEnchi" Ryoko blushed

"Both of you" he added cheerfully. Ryoko grunted as Vegeta spat.

"Hey guys" Goku got their attention as he pulled out a small bag "Catch" he said throwing them sone sensu beans"

"Not really a romantic feast" Ryoko commented as she drapped her arm over Tenchi and chewed on it "But definetly fit for a king" she shot Vegeta a glare as he chewed his.

"I was hoping to save that for once we finished all this, but I thought it'd be best for us to be in top condition when we go there" Goku told them as he pooped the bean in his mouth.

"Speaking of going" Vegeta said "This little detour has cost us some time, are you ready to get this over with?" Goku nodded to him and Vegeta turned to Ryoko "Alright woman, let's see if your little rat can get us there this time" Ryoko glared and Ryo ohki hissed at him before it jumped into the air and turned into a space ship. Then they all boarded and headed for the souja.

"Some directions would be nice" Ryoko said sarcastically.

"I think I'll be able to help" Goku said kneeling down and touching the floor to the ship "A little instant transmission should do the trick" he said as he put his fingers to his forehead. Then closing his eyes to concentrate on his technique, he locked onto Kagato's energy then transported the ship away. Standing up and opening his eyes he along with everyone else looked at the souja. By Tenchi and Ryoko's eyes it looked bigger than before and held even more weapons.

"Yikes!" Goku let out "Hit the deck" he said as they were fired upon.

**The lookout**

Washu let out a smile as she stood next to Piccolo who had his arms crossed.

"can I assume from that look that something good has happened?"

"You would assume correctly. The good news is we're back on course and heading for souja"

"Good news indeed" Piccolo smiled

"But still..' Washu paused as Piccolo leaned over to listen "Theirs is something I do want to know about New Namek"

"If it's what I think it is trust me they won't be as eager to help you as Dende or I was" Piccolo let out a chuckle.

"No, no it's not that" Washu said as she regained Piccolo's attention "The namekians created the original draginballs right? So that means there's another set on New Namek?" Piccolo nodded "Perfect" washu said as she walked off.

"What did you have in mind?" Piccolo called after her

"Just a little backup plan" she said waving her arm back to him "In case heaven forbid something happens to you during this whole affair" she said looking back at him.

"Hmph" he let out

"Gohan, Ayeka" Washu said and they stepped before her "How would you like to help our cause and be my little guinea pigs for my experiment?" she asked

Piccolo sighed "That is not the way to ask"

Ryo ohki flew through space at great speeds heading straight for Kagato's ship. Lasers and cannon fire surrounded them. The spaceship rocked and shook as large blasts and exploisons surrounded them. The ship violently shook causing most of them to loose they're balance.

"Blast you woman!" Vegeta said from the floor "Can't you steer this any better!"

"Hey I'm doing the best I can okay!" Ryoko commented

"Look over there" Tenchi pointed. They looked at the ship. On one of the many extra parts was a giant mounted gun turret on both sides, surrounded by hundreds of other offensive turrets.

"Well look at that" Ryoko grinned "Let's take em out!" With a "meow" from Rhyo ohki the ship fired a blast hitting the giant turret and causing it to explode. The ship htem propelled itself forward knocking staright through the excess part of the ship. The large piece fell off of the souja and drifted off to explode. Ryo ohki flew around the ship doing the same with the other turrets until the souja was defenseless.

"Way to go!" Goku applauded

"Let's just blast them from here and be done with it" Vegeta proposed.

"We can't. Ryo ohki's too weak from the fighting and even at full strength wouoldn't be able to take down the souja" Ryoko told them "Especially the way it is now it's gotten so much bigger and stronger"

"I wonder how they got so many upgrades" Goku scratched his head.

"I guess that means only one thing" Tenchi said "Were gonna have to fight them head on". Everyone nodded and the ship then headed straight for Souja collided into it and made a hole. The four of them jumped out of Ryo ohki and boarded the halls of the Souja. They then wandered around trying to find the throne room.

"Be careful" Ryoko commented "The ships more dangerous on the inside believe it or not".

So the four of them wandered around inside of the ship. Ryoko and Tenchi didn't know exactly where the throne room was or how to get there since the ship was so drastically improved in size since they last saw it. This of course caused uproars from Vegeta which Ryoko had to comment on herself. But they all continued along their way being mindful of their surroundings. At one point Goku even commented on how the ship seemed alive. The four of them then walked through a door entering a grand open room. There Babidi sat in the chair while Kagato was playing an organ, who stopped and stood himself up to face them.

"Welcome to the Souja" he said waving his arms

"Enjoy it while you can because you won't be seeing it much longer" Babidi chuckled from his chair.

"I guess we found the right spot" Tenchi commented

"All right just what are you planning?" Goku spoke

"What we need, what we always wanted" Kagato said "Everything"

Goku seemed confused but Vegeta now stood up "Talk all you want fool! I have been rejuvenated with power and I will defeat you both. Your tricks will not work on me this time!" he pointed at Babidi

"Hold on there Veggie" Ryoko said stepping in front of him "I get Kagato"

"Always quick to the point; you two" Kagato commented. The four of them looked to each other. Tenchi and Ryoko were in their battle attire.

"All right" Goku said "You all ready". They all nodded "Okay let's GO!" he shouted. With that said the four of them charged Kagato and he met them in combat.

**Next time: The final battle for the fate of the Earth begins!**

**Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	12. The battle begins

Chaos. That was all that could describe they're battle. Even with four on one it didn't help the odds and Babidi had mysteriously disappeared. The rejuvenated Kagato battled a super sayain 3 goku. Goku threw 2 punches but Kagato dodged and swung his own. Then Tenchi came from his left side slashing down with his sword. Kagato put his right arm allowing the sword to hit him but it made no affect. He then powered up blowing Goku and Tenchi away. Ryoko and a super sayain 2 Vegeta then charged Kagato. He merely flew up as two statues of snakes came to life and charged Vegeta and Ryoko. Taken back the two appruptly stopped and were rammed by the snake, both of them trying to stop it from biting down. Ryoko blasted the snakes had off and flew away as the body collapsed. Vegeta let loose a blast that destroyed the entire snake attacking him. The two then flew up to the air. Tenchi meanwhile cut a live stone giants head off. Goku was caught in a fight with Kagato. He punched him in the face sending him back and shot a Kamehameha at him but Kagato faded before it hit him. The four of them looked around at their surroundings. Then suddenly Goku was shot in his shoulder by an energy beam.

"Ah" he let out as he put his hand over his smoldering right shoulder. Then suddenly all around them small blasts appeared out of nowhere. They came from all directions at rapid speeds trying to hit them. With little room to go, they wildly flew around the ship trying to doge the blasts. Tenchi and Ryoko flew with each other barley dodging the endless blasts around them. Then suddenly Tenchi was hit in the chest and tell back.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko let out looking back at him and then she was shot. Vegeta barley dodged some as he flew through the air he tried shooting all around him to destroy the blasts but to no avail. His own blasts combined with the numerous ones around them already caused even more problems for his allies.

"Hey watch out!" Tenchi screamed barley dodging Vegeta attack.

Meanwhilein a separate part of the ship Babidi watched as the four of them struggled dodging the ballast. Goku getting hit by one which caused the wizard to laugh. Kagato then appeared next to him.

"So are you just going to watch?" he asked

"I'm helping" he pointed out "Those endless arrays of energy blasts are my doing you know"

"Yes seemingly affected but I don't think for much longer".

Babidi scoffed Kagato's comment "It's the most I could come up with for now. We are receiving energy for it although not as much as I expected. Do you have any bright idea's" Kagato leaned over Badidi and looked into his crystal ball. Vegeta was just blasted away and Ryoko was dodging the blasts through the air.

"Yes" he grinned "Yes I do"

"Huh?" Babidi let out as Kagato stood up straight

"For you see Ryoko was once a subject of mine and she will be again soon"

The four warriors flew around dodging the blasts. Then suddenly it stopped. Comfused and on edge the looked around for anything suspicious. Goku Vegeta and Ryoko turned hteir heads as they floated in the air while Tenchi stayed on the ground. This made him the first to see Kagato reappear by his throne.

"Hey look!" he pointed getting the other's attention. The other three turned to see Kagato grinning. They then rallied together with Tenchi preparing for a fight. Kagato kept his grin.

"What's so funny!?" Vegeta barked.

"The odds are in my favor" he responded. This confused the four before him "Ryoko" he snapped "Come to me". The three looked at Ryoko who snarled at her former master. Then she suddenly flinched. She then brought her hands up to her head and screamed in pain. Goku and Tenchi brought their hands up to grab her for support but she violently waved them off blindly as her eyes were closed and fell to the ground. Vegeta stood in a defensive stance keeping Kagato in sight. Ryoko rolled on the ground holding her head, letting out violent shrieks and screams.

"NO!" she suddenly screamed.

"No what! What's happening?" Tenchi asked crouched over her.

"NO!" she let out again, talking to someone who didn't seem to be in the room. Then her eyes shot open and tears began to roll down her cheeks "no" she mumbled. Then her skin became pale, her eyes green and an "M" appeared on her forehead.

"Huh?" Goku and Tenchi ler out. Then suddenly they were blasted back and across the room. Vegeta stood his ground as the two of them flew past him and were implanted in a wall. Vegeta turned back to Ryoko who had an bland look on her face. Vegeta noticed the "m" on her forehead.

"Coward! Switching sides" he roared. Vegeta lept into the air to charge her. He threw a punch with his right arm but she moved to his right and brought her elbow down on his back, cracking into his soine sending the prince down to the ground. Ryoko stood there motionless but Vegeta could hear Babidi's laughter echo throughout the ship. He slowly got to his knees and swung his arms back but Ryoko jumped away and landed on top of a statue. He heard the wizard's laughter again. "Wait I know this" he muttered "This is the wizard's doing" he concluded.

"Very observant" Kagato said to him.

"Tell me" Vegeta called out "Is that how much you value yourself!" Vegeta spoke to Ryoko who remained emotionless "Great space pirate indeed going back to work for trash" he spat "I have walked that path and I have freed myself. For all your talk of being greater than I you have nothing to back it up. Returning to be a slave to your former master, getting controlled by a freak just as I did. But I freed myself, it appears you are too weak to defend yourself".

Ryoko then started to shake her head "Shut up…fool" he said showing emotion casuing a concerned look from Kagato.

Vegeta smirked"That's it let it out". Tecnhi and Goku joined him by his side.

"What's going on?" Tenchi asked.

"She has been taken control of by the enemy"

"Oh just like you Vegeta" Goku pointed out.

"Does that mean she can be freed?" TEnchi asked

"Yes" Vegeta responded

"But it looks like her thought and emotions are being surpressed, unlike you Vegeta. No doubt because of Kagato" Goku said. Tenchi then took a step forward getting Ryoko's attention.

"Ryoko" he called out her name "Please don't give in. This isn't you". Ryoko seemed to wince as he spoke to her.

"You're a good person, you have a choice" Goku added. Ryoko shook her head furiously, trying to make sense of it all.

Vegeta smirked "Guess your not much afterall"

"Hey shut up!" she snapped at him.

"Well that worked" Goku stated. Kagato then snapped his fingers and Ryoko snapped back to an emotionless state.

"Now that the charade is over" Kagato said as the three of them starred him down "Attack!". Then Ryoko flew down at them. Goku flew into the air to meet her. They collided and her grabbed her arms to hold off an attack as he didn't want to hurt her unless he really had to. The two plummeted around the room colliding into the walls, pillars and the floor cracking and breaking everything. Then as they were struggling in mid-air Ryoko phased out of Goku's grip. Goku looked around confused and then let out a scream as he fell forward, Ryoko standing behind him with an energy sword which was just slashed across his back. Kagato grinned at watching the events unfold. Then he let out a grunt as he was stabbed through the chest. He looked over his shoulder to see Tecnhi standing on his back jabbing the sword through him. Then Vegeta appeared and punched Kagato in the gut and he bent over in pain. Then Tenchi jumped over Kagato and Vegeta unleashed a Galic gun on Kagato. Vegeta then stood upright with Tenchi behind him looking into the smoke. Then Kagato lumged out from the smoke with his sword. "I've got you!" he proclaimed as he slashed at Vegeta.

"Ah not another one of those things" Vegeta said referencing his encounter with Ryoko. Then he jumped back dodging Kagato's attack. Vegeta landed on the ground on his knees. He looked up to see Kagato lunging at him. Then before his blade could hit Tenchi appeared defending Vegeta with his own sword. He pushed Kagato away and they had a duel. Tenchi swung at Kagato who hit Tenchi's sword with his own. Then Tenchi flung his arm's jolting Kagato's sword from his hands. Then a hand appeared on Tenchi's shoulder. Vegeta then leapt over Tenchi with a fist ready for Kagato. Kagato grabbed Vegetas arm and twisted the sayain princes body as Tenchi swung down with his sword hitting his ally.

"Ah sorry" Tenchi apologized as Vegeta knelt on the ground screaming. Then Kagato punched Tenchi in the face sending him across the room. Chuckling at the boys expense he forgot about Vegeta kneeling before him. Vegeta turned his body and launched an energy blast at Kagato which collided with him and shot him across the room. Vegeta watched him go but then turned to his attention before him as Goku landed on the floor cracking it bleeding from some cuts across his cest and the corners of his mouth.

"Kakarot" Vegeta then looked up to see Ryoko floating in the air. The prince of all sayains smirked "Ah yes a rematch!" he proclaimed before taking off into the air. He flew up to the air, put his legs out and hit her in the face with both of his feet. His kick carried her all the way high up to the wall on the other side of the room where her face was now caught between the cracked cement and his boots. Vegeta then pulled his legs back and started pounding Ryoko in the face with his fists. Blood starting to engulf his gloves, the air and pavement from his latest blows. "hm" he scoffed "So is this it? You traded all your power for this? You're even less of a challenge now" Then as he reached his arm back for another punch but Ryoko phased away before it could hit her. Vegeta's fist hit the wall and it cracked from his blow. He then turned around as Ryoko appeared behind him charging up an energy blast and letting it go off point blank at the sayain prince. He screamed as he was engulfed in the blast. The possessed Ryoko turned around to see Tenchi standing before her.

"Ryoko" he said softly. She remained emotionless "Listen I know this isn't you and that you don't want to do this. Please fight this; we need you on our side". Ryoko's face remained emotionless but her right hand slowly started to move up and cup his face.

"Tenchi" she let out bringing a smile to the boy's face.

"Enough of this" Babidi's voice was heard. Then Ryoko brought her hands to her head and screamed out in pain. She rolled into a ball in the air and turned away from Tenchi.

"Ryoko!" he let out concerned. Then she brought herself back up and punched him in the face sending him to the ground below. Then suddenly Vegeta appeared behind her and wrapped himself around her holing her tight. She struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Not so easy is it wench?" he commented "Kakarot now!" he screamed. From the ground next to Tenchi Goku reached behind his back with his hands.

"Kamehameha!" he screamed as he unleashed the blue blast. Vegeta held Ryoko in place intending to get away before the blast could hit. Then suddenly Ryoko phased away from his grip. Vegeta stumbled in the air from his loss of grip. The Kamehameha right in front of him and he let out a scream as it hit him. Vegeta plummeted from the smoke of the blast and tumbled onto the ground where Goku and Tenchi ran to his side.

"Vegeta what happened?!" Goku asked concerned.

Vegeta spat blood "That woman got away right before the blast hit". The three then looked around as Vegeta got up. Then they saw a blast being thrown at them and they jumped back together. They looked up to see Ryoko staring them down.

"Alright we need a plan" Goku said

"Alright Kakarot what do you have in mind?"

"Wait a sec we don't want to hurt her" Tenchi told them. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Diplomacy is over boy" Vegeta scolded him "We need to fight now so if you're not willing to help your just dead weight"

"Vegeta" Goku scolded

"No he's right" Tenchi said "But I think I know what we can do".

The possessed Ryoko floated in the air above the three men.

"What are you doing?" Babidi's voice called to her "Destroy them, we need more energy for our plan. Crush them!" he commanded. With that said Ryoko flung herself down at them. Surprisingly however her she wasn't met in battle by Goku or Vegeta but Tenchi. "Well this is new" Babidi said aloud. Tenchi dodged a punch from Ryoko and swung his sword but she dodged. Ryoko then summoned her own sword to counter his own. She slashed at him but he swung his sword hitting and breaking through hers. Their battle in the air consisted of throwing punches and kicks from Ryoko and slashes from Tenchi's sword. Then Ryoko flew back dodging a slash from Tenchi. Then she raised her hands above her head and charged up a blast.

"Perfect. Now!" TEcnhi called out. He quickly retreated to the ground leaving Ryoko in the air. She looked to the ground below. To her front on the ground there was Goku, from behind her Vegeta. Then two were building up energy in their hands.

"Kameh-"

"Galic-

"hameha!"

"Gun!" They unleashed their attacks together launching it at her from both sides. With nowhere to run she was caught in-between the two blasts. They collided and exploded in the air. Ryoko fell from the collision, plummeting to the ground covered in smoke and motionless. Tenchi reached up and caught her in his arms. Goku and Vegeta soon joined him.

"It worked! Good thinking Tenchi!" Goku applauded. Tenchi smiled and nodded to him, and then looked down to Ryoko with concern "Is she okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure". They looked down to Ryoko who lay in his arms motionless with her eyes closed. Then her eyes shot open and she punched Tenchi in the face. She sprung up and blasted at Goku and Vegeta. Goku jumped back dodging it but Vegeta was hit dead on in the chest. Ryoko then flew back to be by Kagatos side, who had now reappeared himself.

"Well this has played out very well for me" he commented Goku, Vegeta and Tenchi stared him down "You have put up an impressive fight but in the end you must know you will fail. Now prepare to-"he was but off as a blast hit him in the back. It was a unique blast as it was long and thin like a beam but had spirals arouns it, it was also gold in color. Another tried to hit Ryoko but she managed to dodge before it hit her. She then went to Kagato's side again. He picked himself up to notice 5 to new faces in the room. He scowled at their entrance while Goku TEnchi and Vegeta were glad to see them. Standing across the room a tall green man removed his fingers from his forhead. It was Piccolo who ditched hid weighted armor for this. Beside him were Ayeka and Mioshi, both sporting their own battle attire from their last encounter with Kagato. Mioshi held a rocket launcher in her hand. The other two present were Gohan and gotenks a fusion of the two sayains children a cocky smile over his face.

"Alright" Piccolo said "Let's do this"

**Next time: More fighters have appeared! Could any more even the playing field?  
**

**Comments/reviews/predictions are appreciated**


	13. No need for backup

Goku stood in-between Vegeta and Tenchi smiling at his friends who has now joined them. Kagato glared suspiciously at them, an emotionless Ryoko next to him.

"So Piccolo how'd you get here?" Goku asked the namekian and his group.

"Turns out that machine Washu's been working on with Bulma was a teleporter. Thought you guys could use backup since some of us are so unfamiliar with the inner working of the Souja" Piccolo told.

"Nice to know Washu was thinking of us" Tenchi said.

"She said she didn't trust any of you guys" Mioshi called out.

"Mioshi!" Gohan and Ayeka snapped as they both covered her mouth.

Vegeta scoffed "Considering her own daughter switched sides perhaps she was right in her predictions"

"An important detail for them to know" Kagato spoke up "But the extra muscle you brought won't help"

"Really?" Gotenks spoke up with the voices of the two boys that made him "Even with Ryoko on your side your still outnumbered like 8 to 2" he counted on his fingers.

"Ah so the little one is observant" Kagato chuckled "But he is right. Let's even the playing field" he waved his arm "Babidi" he called out. Then before Kagato figures rose from the floor and took shape of old foes. Freiza, Cell, Janembah, Lord slug and Cooler appeared before them.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed "This is surely a joke. Before they stood no match against us. Why bring them back just to have them die again?"

"Oh I assure you Vegeta we won't be going as easily" Freiza said to him causing the sayain prince to grunt. Then Freiza raised his hand and extended his finger. He shot a death beam that shot Vegeta through his chest. He held his chest in pain as their opponents chuckled at his expence. "See Vegeta, new and improved" Freaiza said as "M" appeared on all their foreheads "Now with nothing stopping me I think I shall destroy you" he powered up his death ball over his finger. The blast currently in a small form dwindled over his finger.

"Watch yourself" Kagato instructed him "We still need the energy"

"Don't worry whatever extra energy we need, we can get from destroying that planet they love so much. Plus I have a score to settle with these monkeys". Freiza then powered up his death ball to an greater size and shot it as them "Die!" he screamed. The death ball was heading straight at everyone who had joined up as Vegeta got shot. The death ball was heading alright for them and could easily wipe them out. Tenchi then sprang into action. The lighthawk wings engulfed his body, shrouding him in a bright aura. A large flash of light flashed throughout the room as he took the upfront of the blast and absorbed it. When evryobe could see again they didn't see Tenchi, or Freiza for that matter.

Outside of the ship in space with a view of earth floated FReiza with his arms crossed.

"Very theatrical" he said with his back to Tenchi. He then turned to face him "But it seems you're in a rush to die since you've decided to face me alone"

"I'm not alone" Tenchi commented. A loud "Meow" was heard as Ryo ohki appeared behind him. It blasted at Freiza who didn't flinch as the blasts and smoke shrouded around him. It soon cleared and he stood there just as he did when it hit him. Tenchi raised his sword ready for a fight. Freiza raised his finger and shot a death beam at Tenchi. It passed right over his left shoulder and hit Ryo ohki. The ship exploded behind him and in a blaze of fire, withered away. Freiza let out a chuckle as Tenchi starred him down. Then they charged eachother.

Meanwhile inside of the ship the specatators stood on opposing sides, watching the events unfold outside the ship in space.

"Nice to know he made it out of that" Goku said "Now what do we do" he said turning to the foes across from them.

"The odds still don't seem too good for us" Gohan said

"We have the namekian dragonballs on standby in case we need them" Ayeka told everyone

"I say we do what we came here to do" Vegeta said

"Well then let's not waste any more time" Cell said. Both sides stood in a line facing the other. They were all across from someone ready to throw down. There was a moment of tension as they all were prepared to fight, and was waiting to see who would make the first move. Then suddenly both sides attacked each other, some flew into the fight while others ran. Goku clashed with Kagato, Vegeta and Ryoko were fighting again, Gohan fought Cell, Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, Gotenks vs Janembah, Ayeka and Mioshi vs Cooler.

The battle was purely chaotic, even with everyone almost fighting one on one they would diverge to help on another. Goku sent punches at Kagato but he moved back dodging them. Piccolo brawled with lord Slug in the air. Slug kneed Piccolo in the gut, then reached his arm over and slammed him in the back of the head. Then he grabbed Piccolo by his throat and threw him to the ground. Gohan suddenly came from Slug's side and rocked him in the face sending him into a wall. Then Cell came from behind Gohan with a kick sending him into the floor below. Mioshi fired her rocket at Cooler but he merely brushed it off. He swung his arm as a blast came at them. They ducked out of the way as the blast hit the wall and caused an explosion. Then Ayeka concentrated her powers on Cooler. Small little pillars appeared around him. Then suddenly they let out shocks of electricity, focusing all their powers at him. Cooler was stuck and being electrocuted by Ayeka. He groaned and bent over in pain. Then he brought himself up and roared. To Ayeka and Mioshi's shock he began to change. He became bigger and broader, a mask formed over his mouth and he grew horns. He then took a stance waiting for them to come at him. Ayeka sent Azaka and Kamidake towards him.

"Is that all?" he mocked. As the two larger pillars came at him, he grabbed Azaka with his hands, swung his body around and flung it in the air hitting Goku. He swiftly swung around and punched Kamidake away and into a wall. He let out a evil laugh and turned around to return to fighting the women. As he did he was hit in the face by Ayeka's fist. Ayeka retracted her fist as Cooler turned his head to her. "You truly are weak". He then rocked her hard in the stomach and she spat out blood as she bent over. Then Cooler grabbed her by the hair and threw at Mioshi who caught her. Then Cooler flew at them and they collided with them being hit by his shoulders and he kept flying. He slammed then into the wall with his shoulders. Being impaled in the wall they didn't move much. Cooler let out a chuckle at his victory, but he wasn't the only one who noticed. A green hand grabbed his shoulder, and then he was dragged across the room passing everyone else who was fighting. It was Piccolo's arm extended out that grabbed him and brought him to his fight with Slug. Piccolo's arm returned to normal at his side with Cooler still in his grip just as Slug was about to threw a punch. He placed Cooler in front of him and Cooler's gut took the force of Slug's powerful fist. As Cooler groaned in pain Piccolo let off a blast into his back propelling him into the super namekian. They collided and stumbled but soon both brought themselves up to stare down Piccolo. They scowled at him and charged him. He engaged them both in combat. Slug punched him in the face but Piccolo struck him back. Then Cooler hit him in the gut and Slug rocked him across the face. Then suddenly gohan came down kicking Slug in the face and knocking him into Piccolo.

"Thanks" Piccolo said to his student. Gohan nodded and then returned to his battle with Cell. Piccolo looked back at his two opponents starring him down again. Piccolo raised his hand to his forehead extending his fingers. He charged up energy. They charged him again with Slug taking the lead. They came at him getting closer and closer until they were right in front of him. Then Piccolo extended his arm and unleashed the special beam cannon into and through Slugs face. Slugs face was of pain and shock, then he fell to the floor and like every other resurrected villain faded away to return to the other world. But Cooler was still coming at him and he threw a punch at Piccolo, but he put his arms up to dodge. Then he grabbed him by one of his horns and hurled him into the air. Then he opened his mouth and fired a beam straight at him. It hit Cooler and soon Friezas brother vanished just as Slug did. Piccolo then took this time to survey his surroundings. It was a complete battlefield. There was debris from the cracked interior of the spaceship everywhere, space being a backdrop to the fighting. Gohan and Cell were engaged in a battle of Kamehameha's as they were so many years ago. Janembah brought his leg down on Gotenk' head shooting him into the floor and causing a small crator. Goku swung his fists and legs at Kagato who dodged then swung at him with his sword. Vegeta and Ryoko held onto eachothers shoulders as they hurdled each other throughout the room hitting everything they came into contact with. Piccolo looed out of the large window into space to see Tenchi battling Freiza.

"So those are lighthawk wings" he muttered. He then turned back to see Ayeka and Mioshi still impaled into the wall. He went over to them and shook their shoulders. "Hey are you alright?" he said as he shook them.

"Mr. Piccolo" Ayeka mumbled as she saw him.

"Yes it's me, now come on I'll need your help"

"With fighting the others? We'll do whatever we can" Ayeka said as she stepped out

"No" Piccolo said sternly holding up his right hand "We need to leave"

"Leave? But why?"

"What's up?" Mioshi asked him

"We have to find Babidi; he is the source of our problems. If we can get rid of him this will all go away". The two women looked at each other and then to him. They nodded in agreement. "Alright you two know this ship better than I, so guide me to wherever he could be hiding". The three of them made a run for the nearest door. As they were about to leave Cell saw them.

"No you don't!" he shouted. Then he shot a blast at them. The three of them turned around right as the blast was about to hit. Then suddenly someone appeared before them to take the force of the blast. As the smoke simmered they saw Goku floating before them still in his super sayain 3 form.

"Hey what are you waiting for?" he said to them but keeping his eyes ahead "We don't have much time, get outta here. I have faith in you". They all nodded and left as Goku returned to the battle.

Piccolo, Ayeka and Mioshi ran thought out the ship looking for Babidi. They tried their best to navigate it but the interior had changed since they had last been there; most likely due to Kagato's meeting with the other evildoers. They however did not falter and kept up their search.

Meanwhile the battle waged on. The possessed Ryoko flew forwards a stationary Vegeta, who braced himself for her assault. She swung her fist but Vegeta grabbed her arm and flipped her over his back and swung her down into the floor, cracking it. He then slammed him boot down to her face. Blood came out of her mouth to stain the pavement and his boot. HE brought his foot up to do it again but Ryoko shot a blast at him hitting him directly in the chest and sending him across the room. He was propelled back into the air flying uncontrollably. He passed through Gotenks and Janembah before crashing into the ceiling. In the air Kagato then swung his sword at Goku cutting him across his cheek. He swiped again but Goku moved back. Then Ryoko appeared behind him and grabbed him by the arms. Goku struggled to escape her grip. Kagato let out a chuckle and approached Goku with his sword. He motioned his sword and was about to stab Goku in the stomach. Then a bloody pair of hands grabbed his sword. Kagato looked over to see Vegeta. Kagato then swung Vegeta off him and turned back to Goku. But Goku powered up flinging Ryoko off him. Ryoko then brought herself back to his level while Vegeta joined him. They stood back to back with Vegeta facing Kagato and Ryoko with Goku.

"So" Goku panted "How have you been holding up?"

" ..that woman, I'm winning of course"

"Well how about we switched things up"

"Sure kakarot, I'm sick of looking at her ugly face. This is clearly an upgrade" With that said the two pure blooded sayains attacked their new foes. Gohan and Cell meanwhile were slugging each other on the floor. Cell landed a kick at Gohans head, who responded with a kick to Cell who dodged. Then Gohan threw a kick. Cell merely grabbed his leg with his left hand, then with his right hand in a fist slammed down on Gohans knee. Gohan screamed out in pain and his echoes could be heard through the ship.

Meanwhile still roaming through the ship was Piccolo, Ayeka and Mioshi. Piccolo grunted in frustration as they had made no progress as to where Babidi could be hiding.

"Can't you remember anything?" he grunted turning back to the two women.

"The ship has changed a lot since we last saw it" Ayeka said

"Yeah and that was a long time ago" Mioshi added. Piccolo grunted again

"Fine then let's keep looking" he said turning around.

"Wait!" Ayeka called to him, gaining his attention "There was a control room, part of an alternate version of the ship". Piccolo looked on with skepticism "It's confusing I know..but its where we first found Washu"

"And where is it now"

"Well.."Ayeka studdered "It's hard to get to, in fact we only found in by accident and it can only be activated from the inside..if it's even still here" she mumbled to him.

"So it's another dimension of the ship?" Piccolo asked. Ayeka nodded "Well then it's still connected to it, which means whatever happens on this side, happens on the other" he turned his back to them.

"What do you mean? What's your plan?"

"You two might want to move away" he said.

"Huh?" they both let out. Then Piccolo put his hands together and formed the light grenade. Then he brought his arms up as the two women ran for cover. He then slammed his hands down onto the floor of the ship. Ayeka and Mioshi ducked from the fires of a large explosion as the ship rocked. Even the others all of them fighting in the throne room felt it.

"Huh don't know my own strength" Gotenks said as he pulled is hand from the floor.

Ayeka and Mioshi coughed as they brought their heads up to look down the corridor which was encased in smoke.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Ayeka screamed

"Are you there?" Mioshi asked. Then Piccolo limped out of the smoke, waving his arms through the smoke.

"Are you mad?!" Ayeka shouted "You could have blown up the ship!"

"He looks okay" Mioshi commented

"That's not the point" she snapped before turning back to Piccolo "What was that supposed to do?!"

"If this ship is all connected in some way and Babidi's hiding in that control room, it's likely that he felt that. If it keeps happening he's going to have to bring us there or risk this ship being destroyed with him". Piccolo then formed another light grenade in his hands and raised it above his head. Ayeka and Mioshi braced themselves. Then Piccolo screamed and brought his hand down to the floor below. But before it could make contact his feet began sinking. He flinched at first and looked back to see the two women were sinking with him. He let his energy ball disappear from his hand and stood up straight. He was ready for this.

They all sank through the floor and appeared in another room. They were still standing upright and were looking around.

"Ah yes this is where we first met Washu" Ayeka commented remembering it.

"Hey who's that?" Mioshi pointed as Ayeka's head turned and Piccolo's eyes shifted. They looked to see a small light green alien sitting in a small chair. Behind him a vile, encased in wires.

"No no more, none of that!" he shrieked

"Babidi" Piccolo concluded

"Huh? So that's him, he doesn't look so tough" Ayeka said

"It's his powers and schemes more than his physical strength, watch out"

"So what do you intend to do now?" he panted in his chair

"Exactly what I did last time" Piccolo stated

"And what's that" Ayeka asked. An expression of shock and fear overcame Babidi and she cried out as Piccolo charged him.

Meanwhile back in the throne room the battles raged on. Goku was back to fighting Kagato and Vegeta returned to Ryoko. Gohan and Cell were in a fist fight, violenty striking eachother leaving blood as they fought. Gotenks spat ghosts from his mouth. They laughed and cackled as they swarmed over Janembah, each one exploding as they touched him. Gloating in his boyish nature he had his back turned to the explosion, just as Janehmba flew out and slammed his little body to the ground.

Back with Piccolo, his fist lay were Babidi's body once was, as now there was just ash as his body was sent back to the other world after Piccolo killed him. The two were a little off put by his show of brutality but knew it had to be done. Piccolo returned to standing straight up.

"Something's wrong" he said with his back to the women

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Babidi's magic was the reason everyone returned. With him gone everything should return to normal. But why is this ship still here?"

"Not just magic Piccolo. Science" a voice echoed throughout the room. The three of them looked around confused as to whom and where the voice was "Oh how well I remember you" the voice said. They all turned around to look at the vile behind where Babidi once sat. Inside was the same tool he once used to gather energy for Majin buu. But now appearing in the vile with it was a human brain, both encased in wires. "Do you remember me?" it asked.

Piccolo's eyes were wide with shock "Dr. Gero".

"Yes yes" the scientist brain agreed with the namekian "And as for any questions you may have, this sip, the souja is mine. Its movement, controls thought all controlled through my thoughts" it explained letting out a cackle. "But the process of using it requires some energy, which you have supplied us with plenty of through your endless conquest of violence and resistance" he took a brief pause as the three of them took in his words "Now I will show you our biggest asset".

Then the ship started to rumble and the htree of them almost lost their balance. In the throne room everyone stopped fighting as the violent shaking took over them. They all turned their attention to the outside of the ship, looking into space. Outside the ship Tenchi and Freiza just propelled off of each other, then brought their attention to the ship. Out of the top of it a giant cannon was emerging and it was pointing at the earth.

"Now" Gero spoke "witness true power that will soon conquer all that you know!"

With that said the massive cannon charged up a bright white blast within its barrel. Then it shot it out heading straight for the earth. Freiza who was closer to the ship starred on in fear as the blast headed for him and he was too slow to move out of the way. He screamed as his death came t him when he got caught up in the blast. The blast then continued past where Freiza once was and was heading for Earth. The amount of carnage caused with the energy they harnessed would certainly shatter the planet. The only thing in its way was Tenchi with his lighthawk wings. Tenchi gripped his sword, let his wings cover him and prepared for the blast right as it hit him.

A large flash of light could be seen. It illuminated the ship, blinding all those who looked at it. They all covered their eyes as the light continued to shine. Then it stopped and they all looked on to see the outcome.

Earth remained untouched by the blast. Tenchi however was nowhere to be seen.

"He did it" Goku said.

A battle heavy Vegeta stood across from an equally scarred Ryoko. She suddenly started to violently shake her head.

"Huh?" Vegeta let out as he observed even more of her odd behavior. She gripped her temples and shook her head some more, bending over. Then she let go and flew up to the glass to look out into space. She placed her left hand on the glass.

"No.."she muttered "…Tenchi". She then hung her head and began to sob. Everyone else looked on. "Kagato.." she spoke aloud. Then she turned her head, revealing a glare. Her eyes were back to normal, her skin was no longer pale and there was no "m" on her forehead.


	14. Final hopes

So Ryoko was now back on their side glaring down at Kagato with hate filled eyes. She then flew down passing everyone and charging Kagato. Everyone turned their heads as she passed by.

"Well that did it" Vegeta said

"Welcome back Ryoko" gohan muttered as she passed. Ryoko then went up to Kagato and htrew a punch but he dodged. Janembah and Cell then appeared at her sides and hit her sides. Kagato grabbed her throat as the other two held on.

"You were a good pawn but now you've served your use" he said as his sword appeared in his free hand.

"Shes in trouble!" Goku exclaimed

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gotenks let out. Then the three of them charged as Goku stayed behind. Gohan kicked Cell back, and Gotenks tackled Janembah. Vegeta went over Ryoko and punched Kagato in the face sending him back and dropping Ryoko to the ground.

She fell down holding her throat. She looked up to Vegeta who glared at Kagato. Gotenks and Gohan were both in fist fights with Janembah around the already demolished throne room.

"Vegeta?" she muttered.

"Shut up" he snapped "You seem to be much better now. Well if you want to make something of yourself then help us beat them. That is if you even want to avenge that boy"

Ryoko's glare became stern and she stood up next to him "Alright" she got into a fighting stance with him and they stared down Kagato together. "Let's go!" she screamed and they both charged him.

Meanwhile back with Piccolo, Mioshi and Ayeka. They were currently starring at Gero' brain.

"Well" Gero spoke "It seems your friends have engaged in another battle. Good, that means more energy for the cannon"

"I don't think so" Piccolo said stepping up "I won't let this continue. I'm putting an end to this right here!" he exclaimed and charged up a light grenade.

Gero scoffed "I think not Piccolo. I shall put an end to this. Now it will be I who send you to your death!"

Piccolo picked up his arms to launch the light grenade, but Gero was in control of the ship. So he manipulated it to have them engulfed by the floors. The three of them disappeared into the floors and Piccolo couldn't release his attack. All they could see was gray as they were transported through the ship and they had no idea where they were going. The energy ball disappeared in Piccolo's hand. Then suddenly they were shot up threw the floor. They landed on the floor with a thud and realized they were back in the throne room. Everyone around them was fighting, all but one.

"Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed and ran towards him. Ayeka and Mioshi soon followed.

"Piccolo, Ayeka, Mioshi" where have you been. Piccolo then relayed the information of their search. About Gero's part in this and how he controls the ship. All the while everyone battled around them.

"So Gero's in control of the ship huh?" Goku asked and they nodded to him

"What could we do about that, even if we beat these guys he'll still be safe in the other dimension" Ayeka commented.

"We'd need something with extreme power to break the barrier" Piccolo told them

"That's it!" Goku exclaimed

"What's it?" Mioshi asked

"I know exactly what could work!" they leaned in to listen to him "the spirit bomb"

"Spirit bomb?" Ayeka questioned

"What's that?" Mioshi asked

"Our only hope" Piccolo said "Alright Goku we'll all give you our energy that way we can end this". Goku shook his head to the namekain

"That wouldn't work. If you guys give me your energy there's no way any of us can defend ourselves form these guys. We'd need some outside help"

"I think I can be of some help there" a voice called out to them.

"King Kai!" Goku called out

"You bet, I've been keeping track of you guys since this happened and now seemed like a pretty good time to cut it"

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed from hearing his old teacher.

"Now" he told them "Ayeka, Mioshi and Piccolo you go out and help everyone else fight" Piccolo nodded.

"Who's talking" Mioshi asked pointing up.

King Kai continued "Goku you stay behind and absorb energy. As for where you'll get it from, let me handle that. So you all ready". They all nodded and then three of them ran off to join the battle while Goku powered down and raised his hands in the air. Piccolo then tackled Jahnemba while Ayeka electrocuted Cell, then Mioshi shot a rocket at him.

**The lookout**

Washu stood with her eyes closed feeling what was going on in the battle through Ryoko's eyes.

"Hey hello is this thing on?" King Kai called out.

Washu's eyes shot open "Hello? Can I help you"

"Why yes as a matter of fact you can"

"Whadda mean?" Washu questioned

Bulma and Dende watched as she appeared to have a conversation with herself.

"Uh Washu is there something wrong?" Bulma approached her

"Hold on! I'm talking to someone!" she snapped. "uh..uh..just like that…and you are? A god huh..alright I'll let em know" she muttered before turning back to them.

"Well what was that about?"

"You know anything about the spirit bomb or a guy named King Kai"

"Yes in fact I know a lot about it"

"Well then, just raise your hands and let everything else take affect" Washu said raising her hands. The other two ten joined her.

All across the earth King Kai sent the message to anyone he could but only a certain few responded. He contacted Goku's friends as they were certain to help them out as opposed to many other inhabitants of earth who just wanted to get by.

Krillin, 18, Roshi, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chaitzu, Hercule and Videl all heard his message and raised their hands for Goku.

Back on the ship Goku stood stiff with his hands in the air while his friends battled all around him.

He then looked up just as a small blue ball was forming above his hands.

"Yes it's working" he chuckled. It was about as big as the one he used on Vegeta, he wasn't sure if it would work so he kept his arms up.

Meanwhile Kagato just unleashed a blast at Vegeta and Ryoko who flew away. The blast hit the floor but the force from it knocked them both to the ground. They both lay on the ground panting and then turned around. They were worn out and battle scarred. They looked around as everyone else they knew were fairing even worse than them. Jahnembah had just kicked Gotenks away into a wall then blasted him. Then as Piccolo tried to kick him he grabbed his foot and started beating him with his fists. Cell shot a Kamehameha at Gohan hitting him into the wall. Then he shot two blasts that hit Ayeka, and he reached out his arm and tossed Mioshi away.

"Well I guess this is it" Ryoko panted

"It?"

"The end". Vegeta scoffed at her remark

"For you maybe" he grunted as he struggled to stand but could only managed to be bend over and have his arms hang down "But I will survive this"

Ryoko smirked "Yeah" she said as she soon joined him on two feet "and so will I". They both then noticed Kagato float down a few fet away from them. "What about your friend?" Ryoko asked looking at Goku "Is that thing really gonna save us all?"

"It has in the past, then again sometimes it hasn't..plus" he continued getting her attention "I'm going to be the one to finish this!"

"Not before I do" she smirked. They both then charged Kagato. They flew up to him and each planted a fist in each cheek. He acted as if he was untouched. Then he brought his hands up and unleashed a blast into them. They shot back onto the ground and did not move, Vegeta's hair then turned back to black.

"No!" Goku called out as he saw them on the ground.

"Worry about yourself" a cold voice called out to him. He looked over to see Kagato now staring him down. Cell then Jahnembah then appeared by his side.

"Well Goku it's been quite an interesting experience with you. But now it comes to and end" Cell said smugly.

"Jahnembah!"

"Oh no I don't know if I have enough energy" Goku thought to himself. Then suddenly the three of them darted towards him. Goku didn't know what to do. He didn't know if the spirit bomb would work with this much energy, but if he didn't try now he would be killed. But then again the explosion from the destroyed ship would kill everyone on it anyway. The people on earth however would be safe. With the three of them closing in, Goku made a split decision.

He threw the small spirit bomb and he didn't know if it would work.


End file.
